Falling Petals
by adxlunam
Summary: Four years after the Void Card, Syaoran returns to help Sakura face a new enemy. Contains curses, and mild volience.
1. starting high school

Falling

By Lone Wolf

Hello. This is another one of my fanfics. I hope you enjoy this one. In this story, Sakura and the others are 15. Thomas is 18, Tina is 17. Thomas and Tina are my creations. This is rated PG-13 because of word usage and a tiny part of lemon. But you will see the purpose of the lemon part afterwards. Ok, so, here is Falling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto rushed about her room, followed by Kero, the guardian beast. 

"Hoe! I'm late!" She cried.

"Yea, for your first day of High School too." Kero commented as she ran out of the room.

"Hi 'nnichan! Bye 'nniichan!" Sakura said as she grabbed a breakfast bar.

"Later, kanjiiu!" Touya, now 20 and in college, said, laughing.

"I'm not a kanjiiu!" Sakura screamed as she bladed off.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo was waiting for Sakura at the school gate.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" She greeted her best friend.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Came the reply.

"You're late! Come on! We have to get to the auditorium."

"Hooeee!"

Both girls dashed off to the auditorium, just saved by the bell. As they slid into available seats, the principle was announcing teachers. 

"Thanks to all of last year's efforts, we proudly welcome the freshman class!"

Students clapped as Sakura's thoughts drifted off....

'It's been 4 long years. Li Syaoran and Rae Meilin aren't here anymore... ever since I sealed the Void card...I wish he was here... I don't even hear from them...'

**Flashback, 4 yrs. ago**

Meilin was crying, tears streaked Sakura's face, and Tomoyo recorded, sad faced. Syaoran's face showed no emotion. Wei stood nearby, waiting with the car. 

"I'm going to miss you all!" Meilin sobbed.

"We'll miss you all!" Sakura and Tomoyo chorused as they hugged her.

"Come on Meilin. We have a plane to catch." Syaoran said coldly. 

"Bye everyone!" Meilin called as they sped off.

Sakura hadn't heard from them since. Sure, a card would come once in a while, saying hi or some such from Meilin. Sakura thought she would never see them again....

*End Flashback*

She looked up when someone slipped into the seat beside Tomoyo. His blue-black hair went into his cobalt eyes. Tomoyo giggled, blushing.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." the deep voice said.

"Oh! Ohayo, Eriol-kun!" Sakura said surprised.

He chuckled. "Daydreaming again?"

"Yea." Sakura answered, flushing.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything." Tomoyo said.

The seniors were going to be teamed up with freshmen to escort around the school. All the guys and their gangs checked out their new prey. Bashing new kids in was fun, but checking out the chicks was much better.

Thomas Steton, a senior, was enjoying cornering a geek when a flash of auburn hair and emerald eyes caught his eye. 

Releasing the geek, he walked over. The girl was talking to what must have been her friends. 

'And she has a great body too.' He noticed, 'It'll be easy to get something out of her.'

He noticed two other guys coming over, and gave them a look. They got the message and backed off. 

Thomas closed in like a hawk on a mouse. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around.

"Hey sweetie, want me to show you around?"

"Hoe?! Umm, sure, I guess. My name is Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura held out her hand.

He gripped it firmly. 

"Pleasure. My name is Thomas Steton."

Sakura took it all in. He had dirty blonde hair in a surfer cut, jade eyes, and a great athletic body. His ribbed tee showed it off. He reminded her of Syaoran, in a way. 

"So, Sakura, ready for the tour?" He asked, grinning his famous smile.

"Uh, yeah. Later Tomoyo, Eriol."

"Bye!" They called.

*****Hong Kong High*****

Syaoran felt a sharp pain in his chest and stumbled in the hallway. He grimaced. He hadn't had a pain like that for the past four years. Ever since they left Japan....

*****Japan, Sakura's High*****

"Are you popular here?" Sakura asked. Thomas hadn't let go of her hand yet. 

"Yup. Top guy here. Leader of the biggest gang, the Blood Wolves. I'll introduce you around."

He pointed to a group of people wearing plaids and glasses.

"That is the geek gang. Never EVER ago near them if you want to survive."

Next was the wanna-be's, then the gang, and finally he led her up to a group of girls wearing short skirts and belly shirts.

"And these lovely ladies are the popular girls. Sarah, Kim, Michelle, Diana, and Tina. I'm sure you'll be great friends."

The girls said hello to Sakura. Tina was a bit jealous. How dare a freshman be holding her man's hand? Thomas noticed her death glare and pulled her aside while the other girls chatted.

"Don't worry yourself, dear love." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not worried. Do I look worried? Why are you holding her hand?" Tina hissed.

"Aw, come now. You don't expect me to get anywhere if I don't pretend to like her, right?" He said, nibbling on her ear.

"Yea... So I have to make her great friends with me?" She sighed.

"And capture that wolf for yourself..."

"All right, get going. You have a girl to get."

"See ya later, sweetie."

Thomas grabbed Sakura's hand and walked off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura walked in her house, calling out a welcome.

"'Nii-chan! I'm home!"

Touya walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey kajiiu! Your turn to do the dishes!"

Sakura made a disgusted face.

"Can't you do it tonight? I have a date."

"No way. I did it last week for you. And I want to meet this date of yours."

"Fine fine...." Sakura grumbled and walked upstairs.

"Ohayo Kero!"

Kero shook his paw and mumbled something that sounded like 'go away'.

Sakura pulled her hair back and ran back downstairs. Quickly, she piled the dishes in the dishwasher and glanced at the clock.

"1 hour. Grr! I got to hurry!"

Sakura hurried with the dishes and then ran to her room to get ready. She burst into her room, scaring Kero.

"Ah! Oh, it's only you, Sakura." He said, playing a video game.

"No time to talk. I have to shower and change."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"On a date with Thomas Steton."

"Who?"

"Thomas. A guy from school."

"Oh. Have fun."

"Thanks."

Sakura finished rummaging through her closet, picking out a short pastel pink dress with flowers on it. She slipped on a pair of white heels and pulled her hair half up half down. For the final touch, she added lip-gloss.

"Well, what do you think Kero?" She asked, spinning.

"Great. I'm sure this Thomas kid is better then the brat."

"Syaoran's not a brat! Geez!"

"Hey! Kajiiu! Some guy's here to pick you up!" Touya yelled.

"All right! I'll be right down!" Sakura yelled back. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she smiled and ran downstairs.

Thomas was at the door in a pair of khakis and a blue shirt, smiling. In his hand was a white rose. Touya stood near by, arms crossed. There was something about this guy he didn't like, but he couldn't pin point it.

"Hi Thomas!" Sakura greeted, bounding up to him.

"Hey!" He answered, giving her a hug.

"We'll be back around 11, ok 'nii-chan?" Sakura said, smiling.

"Yea, well, you better not complain when you can't get up tomorrow."

Sakura just smirked and walked out to Thomas' car. Thomas opened the passenger door and held it for her while she got in. Then he walked around the other side and got in, then drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hong Kong, Li House**

Syaoran hadn't felt good all day. Pains kept coming to his chest, causing him much pain. Every so often, he would scream. His mother, sisters, and Meilin were worried.

"It must have to mean something's wrong with the Clow Mistress." Meilin commented, "I think Xiaolong should go back, or I should."

"No. There is no way I'm letting my son and heir to the Li Clan go return to Japan when he's in such pain. Only if it's absolutely nessacery." Yelan said firmly.

"Yes mam." Meilin replied.

She walked back to her cousin's room. Quietly, she sat at his bedside. She placed a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Come on Xiaolong, wake up." Meilin muttered to his sleeping form.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Japan, at an expensive club/restaurant***

"Wow! This place is great!" Sakura said as the waiter placed their orders.

"You like?" Thomas asked.

"Like? I love it!" Sakura answered smiling.

"I'm glad. Listen, want to dance while we wait?"

"Sure!"

Thomas led her out on the floor as the dj turned on Nelly's 'Ride Wit Me'. Sakura was pulled into his arms. She giggled, but something didn't feel right. Whatever it was, she just ignored it and danced. Thomas rubbed up against her and breathed on her neck. Sakura gasped, surprised. He was so close to her. The crowd parted, watching them dance. Sakura threw her arms around his neck and ran a hand down his chest. Thomas grinned wickedly and kissed her, right in front of everyone. Then he led her off the floor, back to their table, to eat. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Hong Kong, Li House***

Syaoran whimpered, touching his forehead. Since Meilin was asleep, she did not know. 

"What is wrong with me?" He wondered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Japan club**

Sakura just picked at her food, thinking.

If Thomas really did like her, he sure was showing it. But how did she feel? 

'I still love- I mean like Li Syaoran...' one voice said.

'Like? Girl, you can't stop thinking about him!' another commented.

'Do not!'

'Do too!'

'Do not!'

'Do too!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'Well, I like Thomas better.' a third voice said. The other 2 voices 'glared' at it.

"Sakura? Sakura? Hello? Earth to Sakura." Thomas said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Sakura snapped back into reality.

"What is it?"

"Are you done with that?" He asked, pointing to her meal.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm done."

Thomas smiled. "Hey, why don't we go rent a movie?"

"Ok!"

The two left the club, not looking back at a hidden Tomoyo. (With Kero, of course)

* ~ * ~ *

They stopped at the local video store and rented a few movies. It was only nine thirty, so they had plenty of time.

"Hmm... Scary Movie, American Pie, and Sleepy Hollow. Good choices. That will be 10.50."

Sakura reached for her purse, but Thomas already paid and took the movies.

"My treat." He said.

Sakura smiled and they walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thomas opened the door to his apartment, by the high school.

"Come on in."

"Are you sure? I mean, we could go back to my house and watch them there.."

"You said we wouldn't be home until 11, so I'm gonna keep you 'til 11." He replied and picked her up.

Once inside, he dropped her on the couch and fell on top of her. She turned bright red.

"Uh-sorry." He said, getting up.

"It's... ok.."

Sakura's heart was thumping like a crazed rabbit. He had been so close to her. Too close to her.

Thomas grinned, putting in Scary Movie. He could feel her confusion and excitement. 

'Just one more push and she's all mine.' He thought, settling on the couch next to her. Casually, he put his arm around her, dragging her to him.

Sakura was nervous. He was totally calm, put she was a nervous wreck.

What he going to kiss her, or touch her, or do something to her?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Almost to the end of American Pie, Thomas turned to Sakura and kissed her roughly. Sakura was shocked. He just kissed her without warning and so hard at that. Thomas continued kissing her roughly, pinning her against the couch. When he broke for air, Sakura gasped,

"Thomas-what- are - you- doing?"

"Sakura.... You're so sweet, so innocent..." He mumbled, now nipping her neck.

"Thomas! Stop... please!"

"No never... I want you Sakura... I need you now!"

His hands found their way up her dress and caressed her. Sakura could not help but like the feel...but soon enough, tears came to her eyes, out of fear. Thomas lowered himself down on her. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"No, don't Thomas! AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed in pain when he plunged into her. 

Try as she might, Sakura couldn't get away from his grip.

*****Hong Kong*****

Syaoran bolted up and screamed in pain.

"Sakura!!"

Meilin jumped up.

"Syaoran, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"No...." He panted, crawling out of bed, "No... I must go back to Japan......"

************************************************************************

hehehehehehehehe... I have fun writing! I hope you all enjoy this story. Oh, and do you get y I put the lemon part? I hope you do, if you don't you will in the future. Ja!

* Lone Wolf Oyuki*


	2. The attacks begin

Falling Petals

By Lone Wolf

Chapter 2

Hi minna-san! Lone Wolf here, bored. I need some sugar! While I get some sugar, Kero will tell the rest of the disclaimer and junk....*runs off*

Kero: -_-() *ahem* Hi! Kero here! Ok, Lone Wolf does not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of the kawaii characters from it. So um, a... Enjoy the story?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Falling Petals-Chapter 2

***Hong Kong*** 

"Xiaolong, are you sure?" His mother questioned, watching him pack.

"Yes. I'm sure. Sakura is in trouble. I have to help her."

"The elders approve of your mission. Please, Xiaolong, take care of yourself."

"I will mother. Good Bye." He said, walking out to the car, where Wei was ready to leave.

"Goodbye Xiaolong! Take care!" His family called.

With one final wave, he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Japan***

Sakura burst out of the apartment, sobbing, an hour later.

Running into the side alley, she summoned her staff and the fly card.

"Key of the Star, 

With Powers Burning Bright,

Reveal thy staff and shine your light! Release!

Fly Card!"

Her staff sprouted wings and Sakura took off.

Thomas smirked from his window.

"There she goes."

"You had to rape the poor girl?!?! That wasn't part of the plan!" Tina appeared, quite mad, "I told you not to hurt her!"

Thomas turned around, hands in his pockets.

"Aw, come on Tina, sweetie-"

"Don't you Tina sweetie me!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her, but she was so innocent!"

"You pervert! The first attack wasn't to be until tomorrow!"

"Aw geez...Tina!"

Tina was gone, leaving a trail of silver dust. Thomas groaned and fell back on the couch to watch Sleepy Hollow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura snuck in her bedroom window, not wanting to talk or see her brother or father. Lucky for her, nobody realized she was home until she had washed and changed. She was crawling under the covers when Touya walked in.

"Hey, squirt, why didn't you say you were home?"

"Uh, I was just tired. Sorry."

"It's ok." Touya looked carefully at his sister. Something was wrong, but he wouldn't ask her now.

"Good night Onii-chan."

"Good night imouto"

Kero sighed with relief when the door closed. He could hear Sakura crying into her pillow and clutching the Syaoran bear. He fluttered over to her.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

"Tho-Thomas-kun.. he-he- He raped me!" With that, fresh tears and cries slipped out.

"Thomas? You mean the new boyfriend?"

"Hai....not boyfriend!!!"

Kero sighed and fluttered to her bathroom and got a cup of water and aspirin.

"Here Sakura-chan. Take some pain relief." 

"Thanks Kero-chan.." 

"No problem."

Sakura slowly drifted off into an uncomfterable sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran yawned. Only a few moments more until they reached Japan. He had slipped in and out of sleep, each time seeing Sakura screaming.

"Please fasten your belts as we approach the Japan Air Terminal." The pilot said.

Syaoran did his belt up and took a deep breath.

'Man, I hate landing...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tina appeared in Sakura's room, and walked up to her sleeping form. Gently placing a hand on her stomach, she mumbled to herself.

"No...She is fortunate that she is not with child..."

Tina placed a powder on Sakura's stomach. 

"Just you wait, Sakura. I'll get you the way it was supposed to be." Tina grinned, and disappeared.

Kero lifted his head after Tina left.

"Better not tell Sakura." He mumbled and fell asleep again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

"SAKURA WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Touya yelled up the stairs. 

Sakura groaned and turned on her stomach.

'Maybe it was just a dream,' She hoped, but when she had moved, the pain in her abdium proved it was real.

Touya opened the door.

"Kaijuu, get up. You're late." He said.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel good."

Touya frowned. Sakura didn't look too good either. She was ghostly pale and tired.

"Ok, squirt. You stay home. I'll be back around lunchtime to check up on you."

"All right.."

Touya walked out, worried about his little sister.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

"All right class! Get to your seats!" The sensei yelled, "Hmm, Kinomoto-san absent? Ok." He marked her name off as rumors began.

"I heard she's in the hospital."

"I heard she ran out of Thomas Stetson's place."

"Thomas? The senior?"

"Quiet! Class, today we have a new student."

Syaoran walked in, dressed in blue jeans and a black muscle tee. All the girls swooned over his deep amber eyes and messy brown hair.

Syaoran scanned the class. He noticed Tomoyo and Eriol, but Sakura wasn't there.

"Class, Li Syaoran. Li-kun, you may take the seat in front of Kinomoto's, behind Rika."

Syaoran bowed and took his seat. Tomoyo sat across from him and Eriol behind her.

"Welcome back Li-kun!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayo." He replied. He glanced at Eriol, who nodded. They both knew something was wrong with Sakura.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thomas walked along the hallway, followed bye a troop of girls. Tina waited by the door, looking through a book.

"Hey hun. Sorry to keep you waiting." Thomas said, kissing her cheek.

"Are you ready to send out Dagger?" Tina asked, mischief gleaming in her golden eyes.

"Ready when you are."

"Good, come outside, so we won't be spotted."

Thomas and Tina snuck outside, followed by a group of guys and girls.

When outside, Tina held up her book. Thomas raised his right hand to meet her left. 

"We call forth the powers of our Star

Ancient Dark power, from near and far.

Dark Star, give us all your might, 

And bring Dagger to the light!

Summon Dagger!"

A swirl of dark dissolved around a guy, and when it was gone, a black haired, black-eyed guy with every type of pointed weapon stood there. He bowed.

"Dagger at your service." He said in a metallic voice.

"Dagger, you are to have some fun with Ms. Sakura."

"Certainly, Mistress."

With that, Dagger vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran gritted his teeth. Someone was using powerful magic. Even though he had no feelings of love and kindness, or thought that, he still had the longing to help protect Sakura.

Eriol glanced his way.

'If only I could revive his feelings again...' He thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Dagger appeared in the park near Sakura's home. People and children looked at him. He put on a charming smile, then did a few tricks. As soon as he finished, he threw out an assortment of daggers and knifes, pinning all his audience down. Screams and cries reached Sakura's open window. She bolted upright.

"A card." 

Ignoring the pain, she climbed out of bed and outside.

Summoning the wand, she flew over to the park.

"Oh my god....." 

Dagger stood in the center, practicing throwing swords, narrowly missing some of the people. 

"Water Card! Distract the enemy!"

Watery burst out, making Dagger turn around. 

"Now! Shadow Card! Envelope him!"

Shadow slid out and wrapped around Dagger, holding him tight.

"Thunder Card! Shock him!"

Thunder's attack knocked Dagger out. Sakura jumped down, and readied her staff.

"Dagger! Return to the shape of a card! I, Sakura, command you! Dagger Card!"

After the card was sealed and in her hand, Sakura noticed the people staring at her.

"Uh-oh..."

Quickly she drew out the Erase and erased all their memories of the daggers and the swords too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kero: *sigh* and that's the end of this chapter..... hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be up soon....

*Lone wolf is in the back round, eating candy* OISHII!!!!!

**For all you non-Japanese readers, here's a short thing***

Oishii-yummy

imouto-little sister

onii-chan-older brother

hai-yes

kaijuu- monster

minna-san- everyone

kawaii-cute

Ohayo-hello


	3. Admittence

Falling Petals

By: Lone Wolf

Chapter 3

Hi minna-san! It's Lone Wolf again, back with the third chapter. I hope you have liked it so far. Of course, I don't own CCS or any of the characters.. So please don't sue me... blah blah blah.... Let's just get on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Falling Petals- Chapter 3

Sakura did not return to school a week later. Tomoyo was worried, as was Eriol, and even though he wouldn't admit it, Syaoran was too. Sakura wouldn't even talk on the phone, let alone let anyone see her. And when she did answer, she would talk very little. 

She tried asking Eriol, but he said it would be for the best for her not to know until Sakura chose to tell them. Tomoyo nodded. Whatever had happened must have been bad. The following Monday, Sakura walked into class, her eyes downcast. She didn't even Syaoran sitting in front of her. 

"Welcome back Sakura-chan." Tomoyo and Eriol greeted happily.

Sakura simply nodded.

Syaoran tried to look her in the eyes, but Sakura would not even glance at him. The sensei walked in, followed by Tina.

"Kinomoto-san, please come here."

Sakura obediently rose and walked forward. All eyes were on her.

"Yes, Sensei-sama?"

"Cloudwater-san would like to speak to you about some rumors going around school."

Sakura nodded and followed Tina into the hallway.

When the door closed, Tina turned to Sakura.

"Its it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?"

"That Thomas Stetson 'laid' you without your permission?"

"What? How...?"

"What do you think he's boasting about?"

"Oh..."

"Well, did he?"

"Hai."

Sakura looked down.

"Ooooh! When I get my hands on him!" Tina clenched her fists and looked at Sakura once more, "You may return to class now. I'll set the record straight."

"Arigato."

Sakura walked back inside and returned to her seat. That's when the whispering began. It didn't matter how many times the sensei yelled for quiet, they didn't stop. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and nodded her head to Sakura. Eriol looked at his half daughter, catching what his girlfriend was pointing out.

Sakura was about to cry. It was obvious, because you could easily see them welling up in her eyes. Syaoran noticed them looking at her, so he glanced back. He felt a pang in his chest again as he watched her tears begin to stream down her pale face.

Eriol sighed and concentrated. The class shut suddenly.

"Eriol! You used magic" Tomoyo squealed, shocked.

"Well, I can't let my half daughter cry, now can I?" He whispered back.

She nodded in agreement, as the bell rang. All the students rushed out, as Sakura walked dejectedly behind them. Tomoyo stopped at the door. Taking Sakura's hand, she brought her to the music room. The two girls sat next to each other, the boys next to them.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Stanely. I will be your music teacher this year." A young woman, around her mid twenties, said. She flipped her blonde hair back and continued.

"This year's first project is one of my favorites. You are each going to make a music video. You may work in groups of 5 or less, or by yourself. Please remember to keep the music in perspective. No violent cursing, no strong sexual messages, no prejudice music. Ok! Form your teams and get to work!"

Students began to team up with groups of 4 or 5, usually with their friends. Eriol and Tomoyo automatically teamed up, wanting Sakura and Syaoran to join them.

"No thank you, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, I would like to work by myself." Sakura spoke softly and walked to the back corner. Syaoran also declined, saying he was doing Crazy Town's song. Eriol and Tomoyo decided on a sweet love song from Moulin Rouge. Sakura chose a lonely song from Christina Augerlia.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the final bell rang, Sakura hurried out of the school, sick of everyone bugging her about rumors. It wasn't her fault! She didn't want him! Why couldn't they get that through their thick heads?!

Thomas was standing outside with a gang of guys, most likely the Blood Wolves. He flashed a grin at them and walked up to Sakura.

"Hey love."

"I am not your love, now get away from him, you baka." She tried pushing him away, but it was no use. He was stronger.

"Oh come now, you enjoyed that didn't you?"

"No. Do you really think someone would like getting raped and enjoy it?! You're crazy. Now let me go." She said the last sentence with force.

"I can't let you just go so easy. You're **mine** and you better just admit you liked it."

Sakura walked the other way, but he grabbed her.

"Now, now, my sweet? Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, if you don't mind."

"Without a good bye kiss? I do mind." He turned her around and pressed his mouth to hers. Because he had her body pressed against him so tightly, she couldn't escape.

'Please Kami-san, don't let him hurt again...'

Just then, he touched her breast, causing her to gasp. He invaded her mouth, roughly probing her.

"Put her down." A voice said.

Thomas looked up and released Sakura. Touya and Yutiko stood there followed by Tina. 

"What do you want?"

" What I want is you to leave my sister alone."

"Oh yea? Make me."

Touya growled, "Is that a challenge kid?"

"Damn right it is."

"You don't know who you're messing with." Came another voice.

Syaoran appeared next to Sakura with Kaho, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

"Chinese gaki! You're back again!" Touya yelled.

"Hmph. Yea and you have a guy to beat up."

"Stetson, if you mess with my sister again, I'll track you down and make sure you can't touch another girl again."

Touya walked over, picked up Sakura, and walked off, followed by the others. Tina smirked.

"Perfect."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got home, Touya put Sakura down. 

"If that kid ever touches you again...." Touya threatened.

"Yes onii-chan. I will be outside if you need me.." Sakura turned around and ran outside. Touya turned to the group.

"Now, what the heck is going on with my imouto?"

Kaho looked to the direction Sakura had gone. 

"I will speak to her..." Kaho walked outside, to where Sakura was weeping. Tomoyo talked Touya about him and Kaho, as Syaoran just stood there, unmoving. Yutiko raided the kitchen, saying he was hungry.

"When are you not hungry, Yuki?" Touya grumbled.

"Ummm..... I don't know."

*Anime drop to everyone*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*

Sakura lifted her head slightly when her old elementary school teacher sat down beside her. 

"Sakura-chan, what's happened to you? You're not smiling. The Cards are weak. You know I will not tell anyone, unless you ask me to, but Touya-kun is very worried, as are your friends."

"Oh Kaho-chan! I can't! It's too horrible to say again!"

"Sakura, please, tell me."

Sakura nodded and began to tell her story, from the point Kaho had left, to the present.

Kaho was quite upset when Sakura finished.

"You mean to tell me that that big brute date raped you?"

"Yea..."

"What about Syaoran? How do you feel for him?"

"I wish he could feel love again...I still love him so much...but I'm afraid I can't trust another man.."

"You know, his feelings may not be totally lost."

"That's impossible!"

"Nothings impossible for the great Clow Reed."

Sakura had stopped crying, so her face was red. 

"Kaho-chan, you had asked me to stop calling you Ms. MacKenzie. Why?"

Kaho smiled.

"Why? I'll tell you. Sakura, would you like to be a bridesmaid at my wedding?"

This made Sakura very happy.

"You're getting married? To who? When? Where?"

Kaho laughed at the girl's antics.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. But you know we have to tell them somehow. They're worried."

"Ok. I can't tell them though...it hurts."

"I know it hurts, but I'll be right there helping you, ok?"

"All right. Oh, hey, who are you marrying anyway?"

"Your brother." Kaho turned and walked inside. 

Sakura squealed in happiness. She got up and ran inside, She stopped short in the living room, where they were all sitting. They all looked up at her. Kaho nodded, telling her to go ahead. Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started to talk.

"About two weeks ago, I went out with a senior named Thomas Stetson. He did nothing bad during dinner at the club-"

"A club! Why didn't you-" Touya started, but Kaho placed her hand on his arm to make him stop. Sakura continued shakily. 

"He rubbed against me when we danced, but afterwards, he wouldn't let me go home. We had rented movies, and he didn't want to watch them here. So we started to watch them at his apartment..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Sakura's story continued, Yutiko sat in the kitchen arguing with Yue. 

'Let me out!'

'No! Touya doesn't really trust you!"

'I do not care about Touya!'

'Hey! It's not my fault that you created me!'

'There is a powerful source nearby, and I have to protect the Mistress!'

'Ah shut up for a minute! I have to go somewhere else!'

'Hurry up!'

Yutiko quickly stood and ran outside, out of view from neighbors. Large white wings surrounded him. Now, as Yue, he floated to Sakura's window, where Kero sat, playing his video games. Yue phased in, unnoticed by the sun guardian. 

"KeroBeros."

"Huh?! What?! Yue?!" Kero said, dropping his game.

Yue rolled his gray eyes.

"KeroBeros, can't you sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"The magical force, stupid."

"Huh? Oh yea, that's been around for about two weeks."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"No, because no serious harm has been done."

"Err...."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everything in the living room was deadly silent. No one could believe the story Sakura had just finished telling them. Tomoyo stood up and hugged her best friend.

"Demo, why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"I was too scared." Sakura replied.

"Sakura...does this mean you are...?" Touya trailed off.

"No, onii-chan. I am not."

Touya breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Good."

Sakura lifted her head suddenly. 

"Syaoran.... Another one..."

Syaoran looked at her.

"Now."

Both of them ran out, Sakura yelling that they 'would be right back'. Tomoyo grinned and ran out after them, with the camera on.

"Fly Card!" 

Sakura and Syaoran were in the sky when Tomoyo reached them.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

KeroBeros landed beside her. 

"Want a ride?"

"Sure!"

Tomoyo climbed of and KeroBeros launched into the air. Yue had stayed behind to keep Touya and Kaho busy.

"What the hell is that?!" Sakura said.

A blur of blue and green was flipping around and knocking people down.

"It's like it's on a sugar-high!" Syaoran said.

When they landed, the thing stopped and looked at them, curiously. You couldn't tell what it was, because it was jumping up and down too fast.

"Make it stop!" Sakura cried as it ran in circles around her.

Syaoran quickly kicked to his left, somehow hitting the thing. It fell to the side.

"HYPERNESS!" It screeched and flipped. In the flip, 'hyperness' hit Sakura.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. He stopped short.

'What is happening to me?!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The end of this chapter! Ok, minna-san, you're going to have to wait a little bit for the next chapter. I want to make sure every part of it is good enough for you all. Becauseee........ WE GET TO SEE THEIR KAWAII MUSIC VIDEOS!!!!!! 

*hyperness would represent me when I'm on a sugar high, only I don't hurt people....

^.^


	4. Music Videos!!!!!!!!!!

Falling Blossoms

Chapter 4

By: Tear Drops, aka Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: Yea yea yea.....Same old' deal. No, I don't own CCS or any of it's characters, they belong to Clamp. But I do own Tina and Thomas, and all of their cute creations. They were created by me. Sooo....Enjoy the story!

Kero: Don't I get a part in this?!

No.

Kero: Aw man!

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Sakura screamed, getting him out of his thoughts. He ran over and punched 'Hyperness' in the face, then the gut. 

"Seal it Sakura!"

"Right! Hyper, return to your power confined! I, Sakura, command you! Hyper!"

Hyper disappeared in a poof of colors, returning to its card form. The card flew to Syaoran's hand. Sakura turned to him.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

She smiled a small smile and then turned to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you help with my costume?"

"Sure Sakura-chan! Want to come over now and start on it?"

"Ok!"

The two girls walked off, followed by a frustrated Syaoran and a calm Kero.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

Thomas growled. 

"Why isn't it working?!" He asked, angered.

"Calm down Thomas. We've only just begun." Tina said, "We only have just begun Sakura."

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo dragged Syaoran and Eriol along to her house for video-costume creating. Starting with Sakura, Tomoyo sketched each outfit, wrote down colors, measurements, and collected fabric.

She also dragged out past outfits from the cardcaptoring days.

Eriol chose to wear black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black vest, completed with black shoes. Syaoran chose to wear blue jeans, slightly baggy, and a white ribbed tank. Tomoyo picked out a black short skirt, a satin blue tube top, and black heels.

Sakura's dress was med-evil looking. A low, rounded neckline, wide sleeve ends, and a flowing skirt, not to mention the laced up bodice. A simple silver chain hung around her waist, completing the look to the forest green dress.

Of course, Tomoyo just _had_ to get dozens of pictures of them. (*Sigh from all*) They decided to stay for dinner then record the actual videos on the weekend.

*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran walked home, slowly, thinking.

'Why did I feel like that?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

That weekend Tomoyo began recording the videos, which where due that week. Syaoran arrived early to film, so no one else would see his video. The next video 'appointment' was Tomoyo and Eriol's own. Later in the evening, Sakura showed up to have hers.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, they handed in their tapes. After watching the top 5 from the seniors, juniors, and sophomores, they voted on their top choices from each grade level. 

As soon as the bell rang, students hurried out to their next class. Syaoran caught up with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Hey, Eriol, I have a question."

"Hmm? What?"

"Why do I continue to feel pains in my chest and feel funny when I am with Sakura?"

The couple stopped short.

"When... when do you feel this?"

"Hmm....it seems whenever Sakura gets hurt, or when I'm with her."

Tomoyo clutched Eriol's arm.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" She asked excitedly.

"Possibly. Syaoran, I come over my house this evening, and we will discuss it."

"All right."

The couple quickly walked off to math, discussing the kawaii-est couple ever. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura sat in history, bored out of her mind. Idly, she drew hearts and swirls in her notebook. In the swirls was the initials S+S.

"Kinomoto-san, answer question 4."

"Uh...the attack on Pearl Harbor?" 

"Hmm...Correct. Pay more attention."

"Yes sensei."

Sakura sighed and turned back to doodling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

The principle, over the loud speaker, announced that everyone was to report to the auditorium for the video choice.

Students hurried to the auditorium, excited about missing a few classes and seeing some music vids. 

As soon as the students were calm, the principle stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tomeado High is proud to you, Ms. Usagi Stanely!"

They all politely clapped and silenced. Usagi Stanely smiled.

"Hello all. I thank you all so much for cooperating in my new music project. And now, I present to you, the top 10!"

The first four videos were a couple songs. Eriol and Tomoyo's easily won that round. The setting of their video was outside, in a gazebo. There was a real cushioned couch in one corner, a table and 2 chairs on the other sides. Tomoyo, in her little black and blue number, crawled on top of Eriol, playing her role. Eriol also fell into his role perfectly. They even added info at the bottom of the screen. 

Everyone voted for Tomoyo and Eriol, not even glancing at the juniors. 

Next up was boys videos. The 3 boys in that round were Thomas Steton, Jeffery, a sophomore, and Syaoran.

Syaoran and Thomas were quickly chosen to go to the top. Finally, in the girls division, was Susan, Tina, and Sakura. Of course, all the guys' votes went to Sakura and Tina, bringing them to the final round. 

"Now, whichever girl and boy wins this, will be singing at the Snowflake Ball on Dec. 21, all right? So let's vote!"

First off, a girl and guy had to be chosen off, or Eriol and Tomoyo had to go.

Syaoran and Sakura both voted for their friends, who sadly, did not go on.

"The couple off, is sadly, Eriol Higawarza and Tomoyo Dajibuu."

They simply smiled at each other, knowningly. The next video shown was Tina's.

Her setting was a beach, with the sunset in the back round. Tina was dressed in a bright pink tube top with 'Naughty' written across it, and tight whit capris. Her song of choice was Christina Milni, "Am to Pm". After Tina's video, people clapped loudly, and Tina, in the first row, smiled her charm.

Thomas' video was shown after Tina's. He had chosen System of a Down's "Bounce". Along with several of his friends, they bounced and head banged around a stage. Another cheer rang out for him.

Next was Syaoran's. Set in a field of tall grass, he belted out "Butterfly" by Crazy Town, while playing the guitar. All the girls swooned at his deep smooth song singing

"_You're my butterfly,_

Sugar baby

Come my lady,

Come come my lady

I'll make your legs shake

You make me go crazy

Such a sexy, sexy pretty little thing

Fierce ****** pierce

You got me sprung with your tongue ring

And I ain't gonna lie, cause your loving gets me high

So to keep you by my side

There's nothing that I won't try

Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill

Time is passing

I'm asking, could this be real?

Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still

The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal

I can feel too much is never enough

You're always there to lift me up when these times get rough

I was lost, now I'm found, 

Ever since you've been around

You're the woman that I want, 

So yo, I'm putting it down

Come my lady, come come my lady

You're my butterfly,

Sugar baby

Come my lady

Come come my lady

I'll make your legs shake you make me go crazy

I don't deserve you

Unless it's some kind of hidden message

To show me life is precious

Then I guess it's true

To tell the truth, I really never knew 'til I met you

I was lost and confused

Twisted and up

Knew a better life existed, but thought that I missed it

My lifestyle's wild

I was living like a wild child

Trapped on a short lease,

Paroled the police files

And yo, what's happening now

I see the sun breaking 

Shining through dark clouds

And a vision of you standing out in a crowd

Come my lady

Come, come my lady

You're my butterfly

Sugar baby

Come my lady

Come, come my lady

I'll make your legs shake

You make me go crazy

Hey sugar mommy come and dance with me

The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me

So whatever tickles your fancy

Girl, it's you like Sid and Nancy

So sexy almost evil

Talkin' about butterflies in my head

I used to think happy ending were only in the books I read

But you made me feel alive when I was almost dead 

You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase

And as far I can see, it don't get better then this

So butterfly, here is a song and sealed with a kiss and a thank you miss

Come my lady

Come come my lady

You're my butterfly, 

Sugar baby

Come my lady

Come, come my lady

I'll make you legs shake you make me go crazy...."

Syaoran, in his seat, sunk down and blushed. Eriol snickered in his seat. Syaoran glared at him, and Eriol gave him an innocent look. Sakura watched the video closely, swearing that she had seen a flash of her as a human butterfly. Tomoyo grinned. Using her computer, she had made a few minor 'adjustments'. Since the song had to do with going crazy over a girl, she had added a shot of Sakura with butterfly wings. She loved being so 'innocent'.

The final video was Sakura's.

Sitting on a stone, in Tomoyo's pond, she sang. Dressed in the forest green gown, Syaoran thought she looked beautiful. In Tomoyo's 'adjustments' she added scenes from the card captoring days. The students, though, thought it was all a computer trick. Sakura's voice rang out through the silent auditorium.

"_Look at me,_

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me.

Everyday, it's as if I play a part,

Now I see

If I wear a mask,

I can fool the world,

But I cannot fool my heart.....

Who is that girl I see?

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see?

Staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show 

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with a need to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal?

What we think

How we feel?

Must there be a secret me?

I'm forced to hide?  


I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?"

As the last notes faded off, applause exploded. Sakura blushed bright red. Tomoyo and Eriol grinned. Syaoran smiled. As the students left the room, Sakura slid out the door, embarrassed beyond words.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura walked home slowly. Syaoran followed, since his home was nearby. He was going to change and then head over to Eriol's.

"Bye Syaoran-kun"

"Later, Sakura-chan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol opened the door right on time.

"Hey Syaoran."

"Hey. So, what is wrong with me?"

"Well, as soon as Tomoyo gets here, we'll show you."

"Why is Tomoyo coming?"

"She has the videos."

Syaoran looked at him, puzzled. Eriol led him to the living room, as Tomoyo walked in, carrying several bags.

"I got them all!"

"Good. I'll go make us some popcorn. We'll be here for a while....."

Tomoyo shoved in the first tape and sat down.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

5 hours later

Syaoran was finally starting to understand.

"So.... You mean to tell me I was in love with her?"

"Yup. Are you?"

"I don't know.. I would have to find out all over again...and this is all because of some card?"

"Uh huh. I'm giving you until the Snowflake Ball to find out. If we wait any longer, I'm afraid Sakura will give up....and lose all hope.."

Syaoran nodded and left, taking the final video with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning during class, both Syaoran and Sakura were called to the office. Ms. Kahik was waiting for them. Smiling, she told them they were the winners of the video contest. Handing them their music lyrics, she told them

"I expect you to come everyday after school starting Halloween."

"All right." They replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later, at lunch, Syaoran sat down beside Sakura. Sakura turned bright red when his arm brushed against hers.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Uh.. Hi Syaoran-kun."

Sakura struggled to concentrate on her math work. When she didn't understand for the 50th time, she threw down her pencil.

"Err! I just don't get it!"

Syaoran looked over her shoulder.

"What don't you get?"

He didn't notice Sakura's red face.

"I just don't understand how to get the answer."

"Hmm... Why don't you come by my place after school? I'll show you how."

"Hoe?"

"Yea...how to do the math."

"Oh... ok, I guess."

"Ok, how about 4;30? Then we can meet Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun at the movies?"

"Hai."

They finished eating and left together, for math class. (-_-* Eww...I hate math...)

Little did they know, Tomoyo had recorded the whole thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura raced up to her room. Kero jumped/flew up when she burst in.

"Geez Sakura! I thought I said to not to do that!"

Sakura scooped up Kero and hugged him tightly.

"OOh! Kero, I can't believe it! Syaoran asked me to come over so he can help me with math!"

Kero slid out of her 'death grip'. He held his paws out. 

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you're going over his apartment? With you two? Alone?"

Sakura nodded to each question happily.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What?!" Sakura stopped short, "Why?!"

"Cuz, you're not allowed! "

"No fair Kero!"

"Yes Fair!"

"No it isn't!! Kero!! You're not going and that's final!" Sakura just about screamed.

"...." Kero stared at her form leaving the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hehehe..... I forgot to mention the fact that I don't own any of the music put in this chapter of Falling Petals..... Well, I don't. So please don't sue me. Anyways, I hope you liked it and can't wait until the next chapter! It'll be out soon!

Ja!

Tear Drops


	5. Math and Movies

Falling Petals

Chapter 5

By Tear Drops A.K.A. Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own CCS, or any of the characters from the story. Well, we all have the right to dream.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5-

*Hong Kong*

"I wonder how Xiaolong is doing in Japan. I wonder if he has his feelings back..." Meilin wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he's just fine Meilin." His mother commented, "Why not go visit?"

Even though they weren't getting married, Meilin still cared deeply about Xiaolong.

"That sounds very good! May I?" Meilin said.

Yelan held out a plane ticket. "You may."

Meilin hugged her aunt. "Thank you so much!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Japan**

Syaoran opened his door, running a hand through his messy brown hair. Sakura stood there in blue hip huggers and a pastel blue shirt, clutching her math books to her chest.

"Hey Sakura. Come on in."

"Hi....uh ok.."

She walked inside and looked around. Everything was exactly the same from 3 years ago.

"You thirsty?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh, water's fine, thanks."

"K. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Sakura set her books on the table. Taking a closer look around, she noticed his video tape collection. He had some classics, and some martial art videos. 

As she walked back to the table, another tape caught her eye. It was sitting on top of the V.C.R. Picking it up, she read the title.

"The Confession- recorded by Tomoyo."

'Err! Just wait until I get my hands on her!' Sakura thought.

"Hey, Sakura, ready?"

Sakura placed down the tape and ran back in.

"Yea!"

"Ok, here's how you do the problems..." He started, leaning over her shoulder.

Sakura felt her face go aflame. 

"Hoe..." She whispered.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Ok, well you try."

"Ok.."

Sakura picked a problem and answered it, coached by Syaoran. 

"Yeah! I did it!" Sakura cheered.

"Just in time too."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We've got to go before we're late!" Syaoran exclaimed, grabbing his jacket. Sakura ran out after him, leaving her math books behind.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are those two?!" Tomoyo asked, pacing in front of the movie theater.

"Calm down, Tomoyo. They're on their way." Eriol said, his eyes closed.

Just as he spoke those words, the two came running up.

"Sorry.... we're....late..." Syaoran panted.

"At least you're here!" Tomoyo said, taking Eriol's hand, "Let's go in!"

The girls bought the popcorn and sodas, while the boys bought the tickets. They met at the gate, were the guys handed the clerk the tickets.

"Theaters 10, last one on the right."

"Thanks." Eriol said, leading them.

In the theater, they found a row of seats in the center. Eriol, then Tomoyo took seats next to one another, leaving Sakura to sit next to Syaoran. Syaoran grumbled something about Eriol and sat down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Shakespeare in Love' was a sweet movie. Tomoyo had snuggled up against Eriol, whispering. Sakura reached out for popcorn, at the same time as Syaoran. Their hands touched. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. Syaoran turned a light pink.

Eriol and Tomoyo pretended they didn't notice, but smiled in the darkness.

Sakura tried her hardest to watch the movie, but her eyes kept wandering back to Syaoran's face. To her surprise, he was staring at her.

"Hoe...." She mumbled, averting her gaze.

Syaoran smiled to himself. Only time would tell how he truly felt.

Sakura kept glancing at him. When she reached for the soda, his hand brushed hers for popcorn. 

Sakura looked at him, almost melting in her seat. He had the darkest, deepest brown eyes that were like doorways into his soul. It made him soo handsome with his messy brown hair in his face, almost mysterious.

'Err! Girl, stop thinking about him like that! He has no feelings for you!' She yelled at herself mentally.

Syaoran was about to say something but stopped suddenly. Something was nearby.

"Sakura.... they're here...."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tina and Thomas stood above the theater, on a nearby roof. Quietly, then growing louder, they chanted an ancient spell.

"Threads that bind thy fate

Undo thee knot

That ties them to one

And release it to another"

A pink and a green ribbon appeared before them. Tina raised her hand, and the knot binding them broke.

Thomas held out a silver ribbon, which the green tied to, leaving the pink all alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Without a word, Syaoran stood up and walked out of the theater. Sakura gave a questioning glance and followed. Eriol and Tomoyo thought it was nothing.

Outside, Sakura touched his arms.

"Where are you going?"

"They're calling me...."

"Who?"

"Them...she..." Syaoran ran and jumped, disappearing from view.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled, taking off after him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tina smiled as Syaoran landed beside her.

"Ah, Syaoran, how nice to see you. Bind, get him." Her voice changed from sugary sweet to ice.

Bind, another 'groupie' attacked Syaoran and wrapped around him. Syaoran blinked, realizing he was trapped. Struggling as hard as possible, he winced. Bind tightened its grip, squeezing the life out of him.

Suddenly Sakura appeared, giving Tina just enough time to disappear. Thomas glanced around, then he too, left.

Sakura looked at Syaoran stuck there. Grabbing on to the bind, she pulled and pulled. The Bind simply tightened its hold.

Sakura began to beat it.

"Let...*punch* him....*punch* go!...*punch*"

No luck. Now Syaoran was having trouble breathing.

"Sakura.... Sword Card..."

It dawned on her. Why didn't she just use her magic? Gripping the key, she released the staff and threw out the Sword Card.

"Sword Card! Release and dispel!"

Sakura's staff transformed into a long thin sword. Jumping up, she pointed the tip down and cut through the Bind. Bind wriggled and reached toward her before falling. 

Syaoran fell to his knees, head bowed, breathing hard. Sakura flipped her staff and quickly sealed the card. It floated down and landed by her feet.

Sakura ran to Syaoran's side.

"Syaoran, are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yea.." He answered, the color returning to his face.

"Oh thank kami!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged him.

Syaoran blushed.

"Do you, uh, wanna go back?"

"Ok!"

Syaoran picked up the card and handed it to Sakura. The two hurried downstairs and back to the lobby. Showing the clerk their tickets, the headed in. Seeing that some other couple took their original seats, Syaoran found them seats in the back.

Shakespeare in Love was reaching the most romantic moment. Sakura, a bit tired, sighed and placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran absently stroked her hair. When the moment came, Syaoran lifted Sakura's face to his. He didn't know what came over him, but he knew was he was doing. Gently, he leaned down and kissed her.......

Sakura was amazed. She thought he had no more feelings. Void took his most cherished feeling...or did it? This was the first time Sakura had really been kissed.....

When they broke, Syaoran smiled gently at a blushing Sakura, and placed her hand in his. Syaoran held her hand, wondering why he felt like this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tina, love, what do we do now?" Thomas asked, pacing.

Tina sat on his black leather couch, thinking. Her black robe was parted slightly, revealing her short black dress underneath.

"You know we can't do anything." Tina commented.

Thomas frowned. She just had to go and bring that up again. Just because she was a full blood sorceress and he wasn't doesn't mean he couldn't do magic!

"Tina! You just had to go and say that after 300 years?!"

"Well, I'm right. You're only half magic born and I'm full blooded!"

"And you're the one who chose me as your soul mate!"

Tina smiled slyly and walked up to him, stroking his cheek.

"That I did. And that you are."

"For now and until the eternal light, and after." He replied. 

The lights shut off as gentle magic shined around them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the movie ended, Sakura walked out holding Syaoran's hand. Eriol and Tomoyo noticed this and smiled.

Tomoyo called her ride and offered to take everyone home. Sakura politely declined, as did Syaoran. Eriol shrugged and climbed in.

As the limo pulled away, Syaoran casually put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura blushed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Mm k."  


Slowly they headed to Sakura's house. Syaoran remembered that her books where at his place.

"Sakura, your books are still at my place. Do you want me to bring them over tomorrow?"

"Nah, let's just swing by and pick them up."

"Ok."

By the time the two reached Syaoran's house, Sakura was drained. All the transforming of cards was catching up with her. 

Syaoran walked into the kitchen; to check his phone messages as Sakura went to get her books.

Sakura picked up her books and swayed.

"Oh.... I'm so dizzy...." 

Within a moment, Sakura fell to the floor, knocking stuff down.

Syaoran heard a crash and ran in.

"Sakura!"

Pieces from the glasses; that were on the table; lay splintering in Sakura's back. Syaoran gently wiped the chips off her back and picked her up. She felt so frail, like a beautiful new blossom. Syaoran mumbled something under his breath as he carried her into his room. After placing her down, Syaoran stood back. She looked so peaceful, sleeping there. 

'Oh well. I better call Tomoyo.' He thought 

Ring.

Ring

"Hello? Tomoyo speaking."

"Hey, Tomoyo. It's Syaoran."

"Oh, ohayo Li-kun!"

"Listen, could you call the Kinomoto's and tell them Sakura's sleeping over your house?"

"Uh..sure. What's wrong?"

"Well... transforming the cards must have drained her out, and she fell asleep."

Tomoyo giggled. She could just see Sakura asleep like that.

"You want me to send a car?"

"Nah, it's ok. She's asleep in my room."

"Are you sure? I mean, think of what Touya would do..."

"Yea, I know. But still, it's ok."

"All right. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After hanging up the phone, Syaoran walked in to see how Sakura was. She lay in the same position as he left her. Pulling the hair away from her face, he sighed.

"What is this feeling I can't describe?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo paced around her room. What could she do? Her best friend was in trouble, and there was nothing she could do to help. Eriol stood nearby, telling her she shouldn't worry.

"How am I not to worry?" She almost yelled.

Eriol walked to her and held her close.

"Don't worry. Sakura will be fine.." He said, though silently, he thought, 'I hope.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be Halloween and Thanksgiving. Yea, both in one...I don't have too much to put in, so Ja!

Kero: That's it? That's all you're writing?!

TD: Yup

Kero: But I wasn't in it!!!!

TD: oh well, you'll be in the next chapter. Cookie?

Kero: *sad* ok... *looks up* COOKIE????? HECK YA!


	6. Halloween and Thanksgiving....nightmares...

Falling Petals

By: Tear Drops

Chapter 6- Nightmares, Halloween, and something to be thankful about

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters in this story except for Thomas and Tina. Please do not sue me.

Kero: I want to say something!

TD: Then say something

Kero: Um...... I dunno. -.-()

TD: Ok...well, on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6

Sakura stood in a dark room, with only a candle to light it. In front of her stood Syaoran, with Meiling. Syaoran looked at her coldly and said "I hate you, Kinomoto. I love Meiling."

Sakura burst into tears and......

....woke up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sakura, Sakura wake up! It's just a dream!" Syaoran said, shaking Sakura gently.

"What?... It was a dream? But it seemed so real!"

"Most dreams do."

There was a knock on Syaoran's door. Sakura got up and paced, thinking, as he went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran!!!!!!!!" Came a familiar female voice.

"Ah! Meiling! What are you doing here?!?!?!"

"Came to visit you silly!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes as Meiling pushed past him.

"Soooo???? How's Sakura? And Tomoyo? And Kero?"

"They're all fine Meiling-chan." Sakura said, slightly smiling.

"Oh!! Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were here!!" Meiling ran over and hugged her friend.

"That's because you wouldn't let me talk..." mumbled Syaoran.

Sakura smiled brightly. "How long are you staying, Meiling?"

"For about....as long as I want!"

"Really?! Maybe you can stay for the Snowflake Ball!"

"That'd be awesome!"

Syaoran sighed and sat down. These two would keep him up all night.

Meiling giggled and whispered to Sakura, "Has he found out his feelings yet?"

Sakura blushed bright red. "How should I know?!??!?!" She whispered back hotly.

Meiling sat down next to Syaoran, laughing. Sakura just shook her head and plopped down next to her. 

"So, what's new in High School?"

"Um....Well, we have harder teachers...and um, a new enemy." Sakura said.

"Ooooh! Another one?!"

"Yep. Hey, Meiling, since you're here, you get to meet Tina, a girl from school. Tomoyo and I are working with her to prepare our Halloween costumes."

"Great! Can I join you?"

"Sure!"

The two girls chattered on and on as Syaoran drifted off to sleep.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Weeks later, Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling, and Tina were working diligently on their costumes. Much to Tomoyo's pushing; Sakura was dressing up as a fairy. Meiling was going to be an angel, Tomoyo was a butterfly princess, and Tina was a belly dancer. The four girls had become great friends over the months. Tina used this 'friendship' to her advantage. She used Sakura to get info on Syaoran and other people. 

"So, girls can't wait until tonight?" Tina asked in school.

"No way! Tonight's gonna be the best!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How about we meet at my place after school?" Tina asked.

"Sure!" 

"Cool. Bring your costumes and make up."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

The Halloween Dance

Tina led the girls into the gym, which Tomoyo and the decorating committee had transformed into a spooky dark dance floor. Hanging in the doorways was webbing; black lights light the room, creating an eerie effect. In the back round, freaky music played of a little girl's laughs. Tina did a little belly move and circled a guy dressed in all black. His amber eyes flashed. 

A knight walked up to Tomoyo and kissed her hand. 

"What a pleasure to see such a beautiful butterfly in a place like this." His voice said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Eriol!"

The knight smiled.

"You figured me out, my dear."

Tomoyo and Eriol walked off to have some punch as Sakura and Meiling walked around.

"I wonder where Syaoran is." Meiling said.

"I believe he's the one that Tina is circling.." Sakura answered. Meiling got a face on and marched over to Tomoyo and told her.

Sakura walked to a corner, where no one was and sipped on her punch, looking around. Mummies, devils, monsters, and different 'sexy girls' walked around the room, chatting. Thomas was dressed as a disco guy, freaking out some girl. Tina was still dancing around the black knight, and Tomoyo was dancing with Eriol. Meiling was eating some cookies. The black knight crossed his arms irritably. Tina frowned and walked off. As soon as she left, people began to scream. Their worst fears were appearing before them. Spiders and other insects for some, being pregnant for others. Before Sakura, her dream repeated. 

"No! Evil Force Be GONE!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran, the real one, looked up from his fear. 

"A card?"

Sakura whipped out her key with anger. Summoning it forth, she cast Sleep over everyone, making them fall into a deep slumber. 

"Windy Card! Round up the frights! Windy!"

All of the fears were gathered into one in no time. 

"Nightmare! Return to your power confined! Nightmare!"

The card flew to Sakura's open hand. Syaoran looked up and groaned.

"I will make them pay..." Was all he said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Next week, at school**

"Hi, Ms. Stanely? It's Sakura. I'm here for practice?"

Her young teacher pulled her in.

"Come in! We must get started!"

"Um..Ms. Stanely, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"May I sing a solo after the duet? Please? It means a lot to me."

Usagi smiled. 

"Ceretainly. What song?"

"Uh..." Sakura whispered the title to her teacher, who smiled.

"Wonderful choice." Turning to Syaoran, she said, "While you two are here with me, I want you to call me Usagi, ok?"

"Yes."

Sakura smiled and took her place next to Syaoran. Usagi turned on the music and practice began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After school, Sakura walked to her next door neighbor's house, Mrs. Funki. For the past few months, Sakrua had been cleaning the elderly lady's house. Mrs. Funki loved having Sakura over, being so lonely.

"Hello Mrs. Funki! I'm here to clean!" Sakura said cheerfully

"Hello dear, would you like some cookies or milk?"

"No thank you Mrs. Funki. Do you mind if I turn on some music? I'm practicing for the Snowflake Ball."

Mrs. Funki smiled. "Of course you may! And when, may I ask, is this event?"

"December 21. You're invited of course."

"Oh thank you! And another question. If it is all right with your father, would you like to spend Thanksgiving with an elderly lady like me?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course! It would be my pleasure!

"Wonderful! Well, I better let you get to work now, I don't want your father to worry if you're late."

Sakura put on the duet and started to clean.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Thanksgiving**

A week later, Sakura was seated at Veronica's dining table, which was laden with food of all varieties. Ham, turkey, jams, potatoes, stuffing, and more. 

"Mrs. Funki, you really outdid yourself." Sakura said smiling. 

"Well, dear, I always liked Thanksgiving best, and this year I just had to make everything!" Veronica said.

"It's good too!" 

"Well, thank you!"

They had just begun eating their hearty meal when the phone rang. Veronica gave a puzzled look. 

"I wonder who could be calling us at this time." She said and got up, "Please excuse me for a moment."

Veronica walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

Sakura continued eating while waiting. Veronica's food was delish. She enjoyed every taste of the food. Veronica walked back in.

"Dear, that was your father." Veronica paused.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Well dear, it's seems your brother was in a slight accident and-"

"Touya?"

"Yes. Touya is in the ICU."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me very wicked!

Kero- Yea!!!! What happened to the baka?

TD- *evil grin* I'm not telling! You have to wait for Chapter 6!!!!!

Bye~


	7. Accidents or Not?

Falling Petals 

Chapter 7- Accidents or Not?

By: Tear Drops

A/N: Same old, same old. I don't own CCS or any characters except Thomas and Tina and their creations. So, on with the story. Oh, and Kero's sick this week, so he won't be commenting.....^.^

Kero- eh.....tat bat is gona pay.... (translation- that brat is gonna pay)

TD- Go back to sleep Kero.

Kero- ya ya.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a clatter when Sakura's fork hit the floor. Her mouth was open, eyes wide and frightened. In a flash she was up and running.

"Sakura! Wait!" Veronica called, but Sakura was gone.

Half way to the hospital, Sakura ran out into a busy street. Cars screetched to a stop, buses swayed, and trucked slid. One truck couldn't stop that fast and Sakura screamed, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. The truck just managed to stop 2 feet away from her. Sakura almost fainted, but remembered her brother and kept running.

Bursting into the hospital, Sakura saw Kaho and her father.

"Dad! Kaho-chan!"

The 2 looked up in surprise. 

"How did you get here?" Fujitaka asked.

"I ran, but how is Touya?"

Kaho smiled smally.

"He'll be fine in a few days."

"But what happened? How?"

"Well, from what we gathered, another car speeded right through a red light and rammed into Touya's car, and ended up pounding each other."

Sakura sighed.

"Touya...you are in sooooo much trouble."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanksgiving wasn't so thankful staying at the hospital all night long. Finally, after Sakura had yawned for the 50th time, Fujitaka called Sonomi to take Sakura home. Sakura protested, saying she wanted to see her brother, but Fujitaka forced her to go.

Rather then be at home by herself, Sonomi took Sakura to her home, where Tomoyo rushed out and hugged her friend.

"Oh god, Sakura, are you ok? Is Touya ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired, and Touya's in the ICU."

Tomoyo gasped. "God, he's that bad? Oh Sakura! Come on in...we can talk inside."

Sakura tossed and turned all throughout the night, having terrible nightmares.

* * *

It was deathly dark out where they were. Lightening struck anything in sight, as if on purpose. Sakura kneeled on the ground, as Syaoran lay in her arms, bleeding, looking at her in pain and pleading for her to go before she, too, would be hurt. Yue lie crumpled up next to a dead Keroberos, matted with dried and fresh blood. Tomoyo peeked out from behind a bush, eyes wide and frightened, afraid to come out for fear of her life. Eriol lay a few feet away, coughing up blood, staff fallen at his side. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun bowed their heads, wings torn, bodies bloody, and an arrow beam through their backs. Two shadows stood above them, their eyes dark and threatening. Their laugh was cold and heartless, smirking. The girlish figure reached out her hand with an evil grin and.........

........The alarm clock went off.

* * *

"Oh god that was terrible." 

"Good morning Sakura! Your father called and said Touya's out of the ICU and into a room. Kaho-chan is staying with him."

Sakura smiled. "That's great!"

"Well, are you going to go? Visiting hours don't last forever you know." Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh yea!" Sakura shot out of bed and pulled on a nice sweater and pants. It was getting colder and colder each day. 

Tomoyo followed her, laughing. Her limo drove them to the hospital.

"Kinomoto Touya's room please."

The nurse smiled. "Second floor, room 203 on the right. The elevator is right over there."

"Thanks!"

Sakura ran off to elevators, excited to see her brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Touya was propped up on pillows and grinning when Sakura came in. Kaho smiled and squeezed his hand, saying, "I'll leave you two to chat.", and walked out.

"Hey kaijuu!"

"Err! Sakura not a kaijuu!"

Touya chuckled as Sakura gave him a face. 

"You are soo dead Touya! Getting hurt like that!"

"Oh really?" Touya cocked an eyebrow, something he learned from Yue.

"OOOOO!!! I won't let Yuki come visit!"

"That's low kaijuu."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Sakura not a kaijuu!"

"I see you two are getting along just fine, as always."

"Kaho!" They both said in unison. Kaho smiled.

"Touya, I wanted to tell you that you only have to stay for 3 more days."

"ALLLL RIGHT!!!!!!" He cheered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sakura got back home, her father was watching the news. Several accidents had been occurring lately, like crashes, bombs, and murder. Sakura watched carefully. It seemed in every one, there was an eerie green glow......a force. 

Sakura ran to the phone and dialed Syaoran's number. Meilin picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hi, Meilin? It's Sakura. Listen, I need you to tell Syaoran that there's another force afoot causing accidents and murder. I'll be at the park, bye."

Sakura ran upstairs into her room and pulled out an outfit. It was a dark blue with stars glittering across her chest.

"Key of the Star

With powers burning bright

Reveal thy staff

And shine your light!"

The wand fell into her open hand and she released fly. Quickly she flew to the park. Syaoran ran up a few minutes later with Meilin. 

"Where is it Sakura?"

"We need to find the next accident...we must prevent it!"

"What?" Meilin asked.

"We need to find out where the next accident will take place!"

"But how? Accidents happen to people all the time."

"True.... I guess we'll have to wait ....sorry for alarming you."

"It's ok. Listen, go home, relax, and sleep. Tomorrow we'll figure this out." Syaoran said.

"Yea.... Sorry again.... This whole thing with Touya is driving me crazy."

"I heard about the crash. Is he ok?"

Sakura nodded. "He'll be fine. Just some bruises and a sprained rib."

"Want us to walk you home?"

"Thanks..."

Syaoran walked slowly behind Meilin and Sakura, who was sagging in defeat, all quiet. At the door, Sakura turned to them and said sorry once more, then walked in. Syaoran nodded as Meilin waved and walked off down the street.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

The next day at school, Rita and Terendra-sensei were missing, as was ChiChira. Kaho was substituting.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. McKenzie. I will be your teacher for this week. Terenda-sensei has been hurt over the weekend and will be back next week."

"Yea"'s and "ok"'s were heard through the class. Sakura smiled. It was going to be cool that Kaho was teaching. Syaoran got a strange feeling. Could this be an accident, or not?

Tina sat smiling in her classroom, Thomas by beside her. One by one, they all go down....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meilin was walking home with Tomoyo, since Sakura and Syaoran had to stay after. Without warning, a wind blew Tomoyo's papers into the street. She walked out and bent down to get them when a biker rode out and smashed into her. Meilin ran out to help as more cyclists came out, hitting her. Both girls lay crumpled in the street, unconious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"One more time, then you can go." Usagi said. 

The two groaned. Syaoran flexed his fingers and prepared to play the song for the 5th time that hour.

"Oh come now There's only 2 more weeks until the ball!"

Sakura sighed and began to sing as Syaoran played the piano.

"No mountains to high. for you to climb, all you have to do is have some kind of faith, oh yea....."

A half hour later, when they were cleaning up the intercom went off.

"Ms. Stanely, there's a call for Sakura and Syaoran, line 2."

"Thank you!"

Usagi walked over and picked up her phone.

"Hello? Just a minute, they're right here."

She put it on speakerphone and left the room.

"Sakura? Syaoran?"

"Yea?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomoyo and Meilin are in the hospital."

"Hoe! Tomoyo! Meilin! We'll be right there Eriol!"

"Ok. Room 204."

"Got it."

They hurried out, saying sorry, and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol sat, ashen faced, by his girlfriend's side. How could this happened? Without him knowing? He had to pay more attention. Much more attention.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura ran into the hospital and to their rooms. Touya gave her an odd look as she passed.

"Where's Sakura going?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura skidded into room 204, Syaoran right behind.

"Oh my god! Tomoyo! Meilin! Eriol, are they ok?!"

"Yes. They will be fine in time. Sakura, we must stop this enemy."

Sakura nodded. 

Syaoran noticed something. The people who had gotten hurt were all close friends of Sakura's. That meant, he, and Eriol were the next targets.

"Eriol! Don't leave this room! You and I are the next targets!"

Eriol looked alarmed.

"What?"

"Don't you get it? All the targets are close to Sakura!"

"Oh no!!!! Father might get hurt too then!"

Syaoran looked up.

"We must make it come after me."

"Are you crazy?! You'll get hurt or possibly die!!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran looked at her.

"I know." He walked out, Sakura inveighing in tow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The plan was set. Syaoran rode his bike down a hill, almost daring the force. Suddenly an eerie green glow closed in on him.

"Now Sakura!!!"

"Windy! Form a cage and trap the card!"

It was trapped, with no escape.

"Evil force, return to your power confined! I, Sakura, command you under a new contract! Accident!"

The glow disappeared into a card, falling to Sakura's hand. Everyone who had been hurt healed amazingly fast. By the time everyone was out, the Ball was only 2 days away!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TD- Ok!! That's all for now! Next chapter is the one (I think) everyone has been waiting for! The Snowflake Ball!!!!! Hear about the songs, Sakura's special song, and what evil awaits them?!

Kero- hmph. 


	8. *~*The Snowflake Ball*~*

Falling Petals

By Tear Drops

Chapter 8- *~* The Snowflake Ball*~*

A/N: Hello minna-san! Just a reminder, Eriol...

Eriol- Tear Drops does not own CardCaptor Sakura or Card Captors. She just owns the story, Thomas, Tina, and all their lovely creations.

Thank you.

Kero- ALL BETTER! Now, to find that gaki......

oh god....enjoy the story while I stop Kero!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8- *~*The Snowflake Ball*~*

*Evening, 2 hours before the ball*

Tomoyo had starry eyes.

"You'll love your dress Sakura-chan! I promise!"

Sakura sighed. Her hope was almost gone. The Hope Card had lost its glow and her smile had lost its shine.

"All right Tomoyo, go ahead."

She sat herself at Tomoyo's vanity, which was covered in makeup and beautiful jewelry.

Tomoyo smiled softly and carefully brushed Sakura's long auburn hair. Over the school months, Sakura had let her hair grow, and now it reached her mid-back. She had grown from a pretty young girl to a stunning young woman.

Tomoyo's skillful hands twisted Sakura's hair into a bun with long droxy curls framing her face. (Think the long curls old fashion people wore) Light rose blush, a light lipstick and gloss, and eye shadow finished Sakura's makeup. Sakura, in turn, did Tomoyo's hair up is a French braid with light makeup, so she looked natural, but not pale. Tomoyo stood and got the dresses out of her closet. Sakura gasped. They were beautiful. Tomoyo's was a long, satin royal blue dress, with small stars all over. Sakura's dress was snow white, with silver snowflakes trailing down the dress. A silver silk sash went around her waist, and two cris-crossed straps held it in place. Sakura was amazed. Tomoyo really outdid herself this time! When she put it on, Tomoyo smiled brightly. The top fight just snug enough to show her curves, as the skirt hung a little off her body. She looked like a queen, if there was a crown. Tomoyo clapped, knowing everyone would love it.

"Come on Sakura, it's time to go."

"Ok...Tomoyo....this dress is beautiful!!"

"Thank you."

The girls left Tomoyo's house and headed to the school. Of course, Tomoyo had been the top decorator. The place was covered with light blues, whites, and snowflakes. A stage was set in the back, with the piano, two microphones, and a DJ's station. The DJ was already prepping the CDs. Eriol, who spotted them first, came over.

"My, Tomoyo, you outdid yourselves!" He said, "Sakura, you look lovely tonight!"

"Thank you, Eriol." Sakura said, a faint blush on her cheeks as she stared at her shoes.

"Sakura, you better get backstage. Ms. Stanely is waiting!" Tomoyo said, pushing her best friend along. Eriol tagged along behind them, hoping everything would go right....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura peeked out from behind the stage. The place was filling up. Mrs. Funki, Touya, Yutiko, Kaho, Nakuru, (is that how you spell it???) Spinel, and Kero were there and were all dressed nicely. Touya looked at Sakura in surprise. God, it looked like she grew up in a mere 2 hours! He grimaced. Yuki winked at her and Sakura smiled. Kaho tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"It's time Sakura."

"But I haven't seen Syaoran!"

"He's over on the other side talking to Eriol."

"Oh! Ok!" Sakura hurried off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran, dressed in black dress pants and shoes, and a green sweater was talking to Eriol.

"You have to keep her hope alive until Christmas. I know how I feel, but I'm planning something special for Christmas."

Eriol nodded. Syaoran must have planned something good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's now time to welcome our special performance tonight, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto!"

The light went off and turned back on, focusing on Sakura at the mic and Syaoran at the piano. He began to play as Sakura's sweet voice drifted out to the crowd.

__

(Sakura)

__

No mountain's too high, for you to climb

all you have to do, is have some climbing faith, oh yea

No rivers to wide, for you make it across

All you have to do is believe it when you pray

And then you will see, the morning will come

And everyday will be bright as the sun

All of your fears

Cast them on me

I just want you to see..

(both)

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky

I'll be your shoulder when you cry

I'll hear your voices when you call

I am your angel

And when all hope is gone, I'm here

No matter how far you are, I'm near

It makes no difference who you are

I am your angel

I'm your angel

(Syaoran)

__

I saw the teardrops

and I heard you cry

All you need is time

Seek me and you shall find, oh yes

You have everything and you're still lonely

It doesn't have to be this way

Let me show you a better way...

(Sakura)

__

And then you will see the morning will come

And everyday will be bright as the sun

And all of your days will be bright as the sun

So all of your fears, just cast them on me

How can I make you see...

(Both)

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky

I'll be your shoulder when you cry

I'll hear your voices when you call

I am your angel

And when all hope is gone, I'm here

No matter how far you are, I'm near

It makes no difference who you are

I am your angel

I'm your angel

(Syaoran)

__

And when it's time to face the storm

(Sakura)

__

I'll be right by your side

(Syaoran)

__

Grace will keep up safe and warm

(Sakura)

__

And I know we will survive

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near

Don't you dare give up the fight

Just put your trust beyond the sky

(Both)

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky

I'll be your shoulder when you cry

I'll hear your voices when you call

I am your angel

And when all hope is gone, I'm here

No matter how far you are, I'm near

It makes no difference who you are

I am your angel

I'm your angel

I'll be your cloud up in the sky

I'll be your shoulder when you cry

I'll hear your voices when you call

I am your angel

And when all hope is gone, I'm here

No matter how far you are, I'm near

It makes no difference who you are

I am your angel

I'm your angel

The entire room burst out in a loud applause. Syaoran bowed and Sakura curtsied. Usagi came back on stage after Syaoran walked off.

"Now we have a special extra performance by Sakura." 

Sakura smiled and readied herself.

"This song goes out to someone who I've loved forever, and I'm losing hope..."

__

_Love took me by the hand_

Love took me by surprise

Love led me to you 

Love my opened eyes

And I drifting way out like a drop in the ocean

Now I realized that

Nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw heaven's skies,

In your eyes

In your eyes

And every time I drift away

I loose myself in you

And now I see

I can be me in everything I do

Cuz I was feeling as small as a drop in the ocean

Now I realized that

Nothing has been as beautiful 

As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes

Love took me by the hand

Love took me by surprise

And I was drifting way out like a drop in the ocean

Now I realized that

Nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes

In your eyes

In your eyes

Eyes...........

Everyone was entranced by her voice putting out so much feeling. Sakura nodded her head and then walked off stage as the DJ put on a CD.

Thomas reached Sakura first.

"Wow, you're a good singer Sakura."

"Thank you." Sakura said curtly.

"Listen, Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for violating you, troubling you, hurting you. Please accept this gift and my apology."

Sakura looked at him carefully.

"Thomas, I cannot accept your gift, but I do forgive you."

She gently pushed his gift back to him and walked off. Thomas stood there, feeling something from his past. Was it... friendship?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura walked a bit more and then was surrounded by her friends, praising her, throwing questions at her, and asking her to dance.

Syaoran pushed through the crowd and bowed to Sakura, hand out.

"My beautiful lady, may I have this dance?"

Sakura turned a flaming red when everyone started saying "aww" and "ooo!" and Tomoyo's loud "kawaii!" squeal.

Sakura accepted his offer and he led her out to the dance floor. When they reached the center, Syaoran gently placed his hands on Sakura's waist. Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and her head on his chest. Syaoran bent his head a little and whispered in her ear.

"Don't loose hope just yet."

Sakura took a step back, surprised.

"How-"

"Your aura is fading, and I can't let you fade out yet. Wait until Christmas Sakura, just hang on." He said, a glint of sadness in his eyes.

Sakura nodded and Syaoran pulled her close. She closed her eyes and leaned on him. Soft music played, and it felt as if they were the only two in the world. Sakura could feel his heartbeat as she rested on him. Syaoran's hair fell in his face as he gazed at her.

' You'll know soon my cherry blossom.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol looked over where Tina was talking to Thomas. 

'She looks furious.'

He cast a small spell to hear them.

"We must rip them apart!"

"Tina, Sakura doesn't deserve this."

"You vowed over 300 years ago you'd destroy the Clow linage!"

Eriol cut off the spell.

'Oh god, they're the ones doing this!'

Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing. Would you like to dance, my love?"

Tomoyo smiled and accepted. Eriol led her out to the floor and they began to dance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tina hissed and stormed off in fury. She swore to her family that she would destroy the Clow linage. Sakura would pay for making Thomas against her.

"Key to the Ancient Night!"

A black circle appeared around her feet.

"Release unto me your most powerful might!"

A powerful wind whipped her hair around as her eyes glowed red.

"Destroy this special night! Ice Blizzard!"

A figure of blue stood before Tina.

"Destroy this special moment."

"As you wish, Lady."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The school shook, and window broke, shattering glass everywhere. Girls screamed as the guys tried to protect their dates. Icy winds blew in, almost freezing everyone. Sakura cried out as a piece of glass cut her side. Syaoran pushed her down got out time. 

"Time! Freeze the Moment!"

Time froze everything in place. Sakura got out her key.

"Uh...Syaoran? Could you get off me?"

"Oh....yea....sorry."

"Key of the Star

With powers burning bright

Reveal the staff

And shine your light!

Release! 

Fly Card!"

Sakura flew up and looked around. Above her stood a wickedly gleaming female.

"I found it!"

"Capture it! Time can't hold out much longer!"

"Force, return to your power confined! I, Sakura, command you under a new contract! Ice Blizzard!"

The figure disappeared into a card and fell into Sakura's hand just as time unfroze. Sakura quickly erased their memories and used illusion to fix the look of the windows.

Syaoran fell down and his sword faded out. Sakura collapsed next to him as everyone continued to dance.

"Sheesh....don't I ever get a break?"

Syaoran laughed.

"Come on, let's find Eriol and Tomoyo. I've got a question to ask you all."

"Ok."

Syaoran helped Sakura up and walked over to the couple.

"Hey, Eriol, Tomoyo, I've got an invitation for you all." He stood up very straight and formal and said,

"I, Xiaolong Li, heir to the Li Clan, formally invite you all to the Li mansion for Christmas." He paused and relaxed, "That is, if it's ok with your parents."

Eriol automatically smirked and answered.

"Of course, I'll come, my cute little descendant."

Syaoran mumbled something to himself.

"I'll ask my father." Sakura said.

"I'm sure my mother will let me go." Tomoyo said, getting kawaii ideas.

"This means Christmas shopping!"

*anime drop*

"What?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"Never mind love."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura bounded downstairs.

"Daddy!"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Where's Touya?"

"At work, why?"

"Good, Dad, can I go to Hong Kong for Christmas? Mrs. Li invited Eriol, Tomoyo and I."

"Hmm...I'll call her, but yes."

"Cooooollll!!!!!!!!!! Thank you sooo much dad!"

"I will call Yelan now." Fujitaka said, the Clow part of him taking over as his daughter ran back upstairs.

"Hello, is Yelan there?"

'Hello?'

"Hello Yelan, this is Fujitaka."

'Oh, hello, Fujitaka. What is it?'

"It's about that invitation..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok! That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we find out what Syaoran's surprise for Sakura is, when the test will be, and what is going to happen!

Ja!


	9. Merry Christmas Minna-san!

Falling Petals

By: Tear Drops

Chapter 9- Merry Christmas, Minna!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except this story and Thomas and Tina and their creations, k? 

A/N: Hey minna-san! I know it's a few days after Christmas, and sorry that I'm late, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. I think the next chapter will end up being Syaoran's Test. So, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Kero- *lifts juice up in a toast* to the New Year!

Eriol- *lifts up wineglass* to new ideas!

Spinel- * lifts sugar bag up* To more sugar!!!

Syaoran- *lifts up wine* To more sacred moments!

Sakura- *lifts up wine* To more peace and love!

Tear Drops- *lifts up wine cup* To NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After they boarded the 4:25 am plane to Hong Kong, Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder. Tomoyo hummed a song while placing a hidden camera over Sakura and Syaoran, and Eriol sat smiling at his girlfriend's tricks. Syaoran smiled, he couldn't wait to get home.

*~*~*~*

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up. We're here." Syaoran said, gently shaking her.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm not used to getting up so early."

"It's ok. Mom said that Wei and Meilin would be waiting for us with the limo."

"Ok." Sakura stumbled down the stairs behind Eriol.

Wei stood with Meilin a few feet away, waving. As soon as Meilin saw them, she ran forward and hugged them all.

"HI!!! Come on! Aunt Yelan and your sisters aren't very patient when they know you are home with some _special friends._" Meilin grinned. Tomoyo high fived her. 

"Go Meilin!!"

"The limo's out here! Let's go!" Syaoran led the group out of the airport, getting a lot of unwanted glances from girls and guys in the crowds.

*~*~*~*

The doors to the Li mansion opened before Syaoran could even touch the handle. Five women piled out. Yelan, in the lead, embraced her son.

"Oh Xiaolong! It's so nice to have you home! We've missed you!"

(A/N: Just for everyone's info, Meiling went home after the dance, and I don't remember any of Syaoran's sister's names, so I made them up. Please don't yell at me!!)

Yelan let him go and looked at the rest of the gang.

"Excuse me for being so impolite. My name is Yelan Li, you may call me Yelan. These are my daughters, Lin, Holly, Sarah, and Yang. We're all very happy to have you here. Please, come in."

Lin was the oldest of the four, with dark brown hair and golden tinted eyes, then came Sarah, who had light brown hair and blue eyes, after Sarah was Holly, with almost black hair and brown eyes, and finally Yang, with chocolate hair and Syaoran's eyes. They all hugged their young brother and welcomed the others. Meilin had skipped inside to get their stuff to the rooms.

The trio walked into the mansion in file. Yelan smiled and looked at each one in turn. One girl's eyes surprised her. They were so clear and innocent, but hid many secrets and pains. Her magic aura was extremely strong.

"You must be the Clow Mistress."

Sakura blinked and bowed.

"Yes, I am Sakura Kinomoto. It is very nice to meet you, Yelan."

Eriol smiled. Yelan knew who he was without even having to look. Tomoyo held up her video camera. This would be great!  
*~*~*~*

"Wake up Sakura! It's time to go shopping!" Tomoyo's voice called.

"Err...." Sakura got up and looked around, remembering where she was. Her room at the Li mansion was a royal blue color with elegant ancient furniture. She slept in a huge queen size bed, just for her, with a bathroom attached to the room. The bathroom had a huge tub and a full mirror wall.

Yawning, she walked out to where Tomoyo was waiting. (Kero was in the kitchen, as was Spinel)

"Took you long enough!" Meilin commented, standing by the car.

"Eh.... Where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked.

"The mall!!!!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly.

*~*~*~*~*

Four hours later, they trampled back in the mansion holding many bags. Sakura headed up to her room, wishing she could sleep her life away, wake up and the world would be normal again. Whatever normal is.

Sitting on the floor, she took out the gifts she bought. For Tomoyo, she bought a package of sewing tools, new tapes, and a photo frame. Meilin, a framed picture of the gang after capturing a card, for Eriol, the Clow symbols on a gold plaque. Yelan was receiving a blossomed Japanese flower from home. Touya, Fujitaka, and Kaho's gifts were in the bag to go home.

Sakura took out a block of wood, paints, and knives. Carefully, she began to carve....

*~*~*~*

"We should give him a test." Thomas said.

"Why?! HE should forget her! And you..." Tina said, whipping around, "You need to remember why you're here!"

"Geez, T, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Prove that you aren't on her side!"

"They will be tested, and possibly die."

"That's much better..." Tina answered with a wicked grin.

*~*~*~*

*Christmas Eve*

"Sakura, I've heard that you sing well. Would you do us the honor of singing a Christmas carol?"

"My pleasure. Any special one?"

"How about...Jingle Bells?"

"Sure."

"Xiaolong, be a dear, and play the piano."

"Yes mom..."

Syaoran sat down at the grand piano and began to play...

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..."

Tomoyo taped them singing and cuddled next to Eriol.

"They are so cute together!"

"Yea. My cute little descendent and half-daughter."

*~*~*

Sakura yawned. It was almost 11:30. 

"Xiaolong, show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes mom...."

*~*~*~*~*

*Christmas*

Christmas morning was a beautiful sight. A light snow had fallen and the land was white. A large tree stood in the living room, lights blinking and stars shining. Presents were mounted all around the base in piles. Yelan ordered a feast to be made for breakfast, and a dinner feast. 

After the large breakfast, presents were opened. Everyone was pleased with his or her gifts. Sakura kept her real gift for Syaoran aside, because he told her to meet him outside later tonight. She felt giddy with excitement. Tomoyo had given her a new outfit that was a light blue with stars at the breast. Eriol gave her a necklace to compliment the dress. Yelan gave her a Chinese heirloom bracelet covered in light pink stones. Meilin gave her a Chinese fighting outfit, like hers, only pink. Sakura was very happy, and everyone else was pleased with her gifts to them.

That night there would be a small dance, which most of China was invited to, in honor of Syaoran's return home, and Christmas. Yelan took pleasure in doing Sakura's hair in a Chinese fashion, and making her feel like she was home. Sakura smiled into the mirror, glad to feel like she was welcomed here, and not ignored. Meilin helped her dress in a green kimono with cherry blossoms floating down. Sakura blushed. She knew Meilin and Tomoyo were up to something!

At the time of the dance, after the guests had arrived and were seated, Wei made the welcoming anouncments. 

"Yelan Li." Yelan walked down the stairs to the dining hall wearing a dark red kimono, her hair twisted up, with the flower in the bun. She took her seat at the head of the table.

"Xiaolong Li, heir to the Clan." Syaoran walked down the stairs wearing a forest green color, with a long sword and the clan symbol. He took his seat to the right of his mother.

"Meilin Rae, of the Li Clan." Meilin smiled and walked down wearing a blue kimono, her hair in her traditional buns. She took her seat to the left of Yelan.

"Our guests for this evening, Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo smiled brightly and walked down, wearing a light lavender with small blossoms on the kimono. She took her seat next to Meilin.

"Eriol Hiirawagizawa." Eriol came down in a black-gray shade decorated with the Clow symbol. He sat down next to Tomoyo...leaving one space next to poor Syaoran.

"And Miss Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura looked nervous walking down, but tried to smile and not have a klutz attack. The Clan watched her carefully, after Yelan had told them who the girl was. 

Dinner was wonderful. Everyone was filled up by dessert. Then the dancing began. Half of the girls present gathered around Syaoran, begging him to dance. Meilin and Tomoyo nodded. Meilin walked over, and took his arm. 

"Girls, you're going to have to wait. The first dance is all ready arranged." She said.

The girls booed and Syaoran gave her a quick thank you look. He certainly didn't want to dance with all those girls!

*~*~*

**Later, about 10 o' clock.**

Sakura stood outside, looking at the moon. It was full right now, and shimmered on the snow. Someone tapped on her arm. She looked up, alarmed.

"Who...? Oh Syaoran, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"It's ok." She smiled.

"Sakura, it's the last dance. I'll meet you in the gardens, ok?"

"All right." Eriol and Tomoyo walked over, asking them to dance. They accepted the offer.

*E & S*

As Eriol spun her around, he smiled. 

"Are you having a fun time guessing what is up Syaoran's sleeve?" He asked teasingly.

She smirked playfully.

"I can guess...but he said after this dance!"

"Good luck Sakura.... I know you will be very happy." Eriol's eyes flickered with his past self.

Sakura hugged him. "Thank you Eriol. And thank you Clow too."

"Your welcome, Sakura. Now you better get out there before he does!"

Sakura smiled and slid out of the room to the gardens. Eriol adjusted his glasses and smiled at Tomoyo's approaching figure.

"You told him to get out there too?"

"Yup. Now...where did you plan for us to hide?"

"Follow me...."

*~*~* Sakura sat on a small bench by the fountain. Cherry trees and exotic flowers grew around it. It was like a whole other world. The bushes behind her rustled, but she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"You came."

"Of course. Do you really think those guys could keep me there? Eriol let me escape."

"Yea. Tomoyo was my escape from the crowds of girls.."

Syaoran sat down beside her, figuring out how to say this the right way.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?" Her eyes turned to his, penetrating his soul.

"Sakura, remember when you captured the Void Card?"

She nodded, the images vivid in her mind.

"Well.... 3 years ago, I began to feel things again..... Remembering things that I couldn't because of the card...."

Sakura looked confused and hopeful at the same time.

"When I returned to Japan, I saw you again.... I knew what it was I had been feeling..." Slowly, he got up and kneeled before Sakura, taking her fragile hand. Looking straight into her eyes, he continued.

"I knew, and I know now that I love you, Sakura. I know we're only 15, so," He took out a small black box from his pocket. Opening it, he took out a small gold ring, with an emerald gem in a star on the center. 

"This is a promise ring, Sakura. Please, say you will one day be my wife."

Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes. 'Oh my god...oh my god.... He remembers! He loves me!' She smiled so brightly; her eyes gleaming, and hugged Syaoran.

"Yes Yes Yes! Of course Syaoran!!!!" She said happily. Then a thought came to mind. 'Thank you so much, Eriol, Clow- Sama.'

Syaoran felt his heart fill with love he only felt for Sakura. Carefully, he slipped the ring onto her finger, and spun her around, laughing. Putting her down, he smiled. 

"May I have this dance, beautiful lady?"

Sakura giggled and blushed. "Of course, sir."

Eriol and Tomoyo watched up in a tree, smiling. Eriol waved his hand, and a light snowfall and little bubbles surrounded the couple, creating a special glow on them. Tomoyo smiled and kissed his cheek.

Syaoran and Sakura danced, in their own little world, oblivious to the magic that danced around them. All they felt were each other's heartbeats and the love that never had been lost.

*~*~*~*

Yelan watched her son and the Clow Mistress. She smiled. Her little Xiaolong finally found someone, which loved him unconditionally in return. They would make a wonderful couple. If they survived this new enemy...

*~*~*

Tina grinned, watching the two from above the mansion. 

"Let them have their happy moment.....Soon it will all be gone...." She cackled and sent out a gust of powerful wind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's all for this chapter. Next chapter will be Syaoran's Test. I hope all of you reading this and at FanFiction.net have a very merry Christmas, Hannaka, Kwanzaa, and New Year. Ja!

Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, Kaho, Kero, Spinel, Yue, Ruby Moon, Meilin, Yelan, and Fujitaka-

*Wave and shout*

HAPPY HOLIDAYS MINNA-SAN!


	10. Syaoran's Test of Heart

Falling Petals

Chapter 10- Syaoran's Test of Heart

By: Tear Drops

A/N: Hey all, it's 2002 already! Isn't it amazing how time went by so fast? Geez... Well, anyway, this chapter is all about how Syaoran is tested on.... Oops, I'm not giving it away! You'll just have to read and find out! And as for ownership...... Spinel, please.

Spinel: Tear Drops does NOT OWN US! She only owns this story which she created by her imagination, Thomas, Tina, and all their creations. So, DON'T SUE HER!

TD- Thank you Spinel. You can go have sugar now.

Spinel- YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *flies off*

TD- On with Chapter 10!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Tina grinned, watching the two from above the mansion. 

"Let them have their happy moment.....Soon it will all be gone...." She cackled and sent out a gust of powerful wind.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A gust of wind blew at Sakura and Syaoran, knocking them down. 

"Ouch! That hurt!" Sakura whined, her ankle twisted backwards. 

"Sakura, you ok?" Syaoran asked, getting up.

"Yea, I'm fine."

A black piece of paper floated down on the now calm breeze. Sakura blinked and grabbed it, but it blew towards Syaoran. He looked at it and held his hand out. Gently, it landed in the palm of his open hand. 

"What is it Syaoran?"

"A letter.... It says something about a meeting.... To stop this force...I can't read it too well, it's messy."

"Let me see, maybe I can read it."

Syaoran handed her the note, but it flew back up to his hand.

"Weird. It's as if it's only for me."

"Yea. It won't even let me hold it."

As Syaoran squinted at the paper, the words became clearer to him. 

'_Xiaolong Li,_

How much do you truly love your precious Cherry Blossom? Enough to risk your life to stop us? If you are brave enough, Little Wolf, you will agree in meeting us at the Tokyo Tower. You will know then right time to come...

The note disappeared as soon as he finished reading it. 

*~*~*~*

Eriol and Tomoyo had fallen from the tree in the wind. Eriol had landed on top of Tomoyo. They both blushed heavily and struggled up.

Meilin was blown down to a little hill in the garden, at least 6 feet away.

"Ugh. What's up with that?" She complained.

*~*~*~*

All the guests had left, and Yelan rushed outside to her son, sensing something strong. 

"Xiaolong, Sakura, are you ok? Where are the others?"

Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's waist, supporting her. A small smile was on his face.

"We're fine Mother. I believe you will find the others around here, they were watching us." He said the last part a bit louder, for them to hear. 

Meilin walked out from the bushes, a wrinkled mess. Eriol and Tomoyo walked out with red faces and cherry blossoms in their hair. Guilt was written all over their faces. Yelan smiled, then laughed.

"Look at you all! You're a mess! Come inside so we can get you cleaned up! Come come!"

The teens trouped in the house and up the stairs to their rooms. After they all had been cleaned and dressed for bed, Sakura snuck out of her room and down to Syaoran's room. She knocked softly. The door opened and revealed Syaoran shirtless and messy hair. Sakura blushed. Carefully, she held out her gift to him.

"I know it's a little late, but here's my gift to you."

Syaoran smiled and took her hand. 

"Come on in. I promise I won't bite."

Sakura smiled, blushing madly, and stepped in. His room was a dark forest green, with two large windows, a window seat, and a queen size bed. The walls were decorated with swords and medals, along with heirlooms. While Sakura looked about, curious, Syaoran opened the gift. Inside the packaging lay a small wooden wolf. 

'She must have spent hours on this.' He thought.

He could see the tiny chips and paint strokes. It was amazing. At the bottom of the wolf, was small writing that said 'To my love, from Sakura.' 

Sakura turned to him, just as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Sakura. My princess."

Sakura blushed. "It's nothing compared to your gift." She said shyly.

"Oh, but it is. You spent your free time, when you could have been doing anything else, and did that. That is much more special then a ring."

Sakura smiled, and hugged him. "I love you so much Syaoran. Do you know what it was like when you where away? A void of darkness. There was no hope for me! But now you're with me again and there's nothing that will make me sad!"

Syaoran smiled and stroked her cheek. Looking straight into her eyes, he said. "Now you're with me, and I will never leave your side. I love you Sakura, I know I do, and always have."

Their lips met in a soft kiss, and soon they were fast asleep.

*~*~*~*

On the plane ride home, Sakura slept on Syaoran's shoulder with a smile on her face. Syaoran slept the whole ride. Tomoyo slept conferrable on Eriol's shoulder, smiling, as Eriol slept leaning towards her.

Meilin deiced to stay in Hong Kong for a while longer, but she promised to come back to Japan soon. Yelan and all of Syaoran's sisters were there to see them off. They gave Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol goodbye gifts and food. They also made them promise to come back and visit again. Yelan embraced her son and her sooner-then-she-thought daughter and then her ancestor's reincarnation and his girlfriend.

"Good luck to all of you. May your journey home be safe and pleasant."

"Goodbye Yelan."

"Goodbye Mother."

*~*~*~*

After New Year's, everything went back to the normal routine. Teachers were cramming in more work, starting their year end rush. Sakura sighed. Syaoran was back to his old self, so people wouldn't get suspicious. Especially in this school. But when they got out of school, he would smile more and return to the real Syaoran she knew. Tomoyo started going over Eriol's house after school, 'to study' she said. Sakura grinned. It was so obvious. Even to her. One thing that did bother Sakura, was that whenever she saw Tina, the girl would practically throw daggers at her. But Thomas smiled and waved. He wasn't so evil to her anymore. 

'What is the past, leave it as the past.' Sakura thought. She was glad to have another friend. Too bad that he would be leaving this year, being as it was his senior year.

"Class, quiet down!" The sensei called. The students hurried to their seats and shut their mouths. "Now, listen carefully. This year, the drama class is planning to have the musical Grease performed. If you wish to try out, go to the auditorium today after school. Auditions will be based on the character you're given, and how well you act. I hope you all try out, or at least help with the backstage crew. Good luck to you all!"

The chatter started before the sensei could finish his sentence. Everyone wanted to try out. Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. They'd try out, and they'd make Syaoran and Sakura try out too.

*~*~*~*

That afternoon, after school, Sakura was walking past the auditorium with Tomoyo when Tomoyo suggested the idea. Sakura thought about it, and decided she might as well try out. You never know.

"Great! I bet you'll get it!"

"Gee, thanks Tomoyo."  
*~*~*~*

Syaoran just felt like walking by, but Eriol pressured him into it. Giving up, he strode in. The 'judges' nodded and approve of his walk, and look. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Grease auditions. We will call you by name. When your name is called, please come to the stage and act out the scene given to you. Carmen Ally and Thomas Addison."

The tryouts went on for a few hours. One by one, people were eliminated. Among the remainders were Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Thomas, and Tina. 

"Kinomoto and Addison."

Sakura walked up to the stage, and took the script. Scanning it quickly, she looked up at Thomas, who smiled. 

"Ready? Action!"

Sandy: Danny!

Danny: That's me... It's cool... You know.... Cool, baby, cool, cool.

Sandy: Danny!

'Damn,' Thomas thought, 'she acts as if it was really happening.'

Danny: I got the touch you love so much

Sandy: What's the matter with you?

Danny: What's the matter with me, baby? What's the matter with you?

Sandy: What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?

Danny: Search me. I'm clean. Maybe there's two of us. What was he like? Was he short? Was he tall? Come on, baby, lay it on me. I don't got all day to help you

"And cut!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran sat up in bed, wide-awake. Something was calling him. He couldn't tell what, but he had to go to the Tokyo Tower.. He slid out of bed and looked at the sky... 

'It is time, little wolf... come to us...' A voice said in the back of his mind.

Syaoran disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura lay fast asleep in bed, worn from the stress and the auditions. Sleeping peacefully on her pillow was Kero, who was dreaming about... you guessed it.. Pudding. 

A magical blackish light appeared around Sakura, and she disappeared also. Kero woke up with a start. 

"Damnit! Where's Yue when you need him?! Now Sakura's missing!"

*~*~*~*

Syaoran blinked and looked around. He was standing on the Tokyo Tower. Everything was silent around him, except the occasional cars and birdcalls. 

"Xiaolong Li, its a pleasure for you to join us." A female voice said.

"Please, excuse our choice of location." A male voice said, "But we must test you."

"Test me? For what?"

"Ah. The test is for a special something you need." The female said a figure of black materializing before him.

Another figure materialized above them. Syaoran looked up. There, Sakura lay, fast asleep, not even noticing the difference in surroundings. 

"What did you do to her?!" He shouted.

"Oh nothing much. Just put her into a deep slumber, so she won't wake up while we test you." The male said.

"The test shall begin..... Now." The female said and both began to shoot at Syaoran with immense power. 

Syaoran dodged most of the shots, though some got him, tearing through him. A burning pain went through his chest. Clenching his teeth, Syaoran rolled away to avoid being dusted. This continued until the male figure nodded. Putting their hands together, they formed a giant ball of power, aiming it up.

"Now, little wolf... your test is finished..."

Syaoran's eyes widened in fear. They couldn't be doing what he thought they were. 

The ball of power shot upwards, straight to Sakura.

"Noooooo!!!!!" Syaoran screamed and jumped, knocking down the two figures in the process. Using all his will power, he reached Sakura's sleeping form and knocked her down and out of the way just as the power hit him. 

Sakura landed safely, and Syaoran hit the ground, eyes clenched shut in pain. His body was burnt and scarred. 

'Thank god Sakura's ok... I'll be fine... Just need some rest....' He thought before totally blanking out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it, and please R & R. Ja for now!


	11. The result, the lists, and clubbing

Falling Petals 

Chapter 11

By: Tear Drops

A/N: Hi again, sorry that it's been so long, but I've had major writer's block, and it really stinks. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: For the millionth time! I don't own CCS or any of it's characters! All I own is Thomas, Tina, their creations, and this story!

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Yue and Keroberos flew to Tokyo Tower as fast as they could with their speed.

"Keroberos, go wake up Sakura, I will find Li." Yue commanded.

"Right." Keroberos answered, flying up. Spotting Sakura, he landed next to her, nudging her with his nose. Sakura stirred and blinked. She stared up at him.

"Keroberos? What's wrong? Geez, it's cold up here... Wait a minute! Where is here?!" She screamed, sitting up right.

Keroberos sighed. "We're on Tokyo Tower's top floor, Sakura, and somehow, you ended up here in the middle of the night."

"What?!? Oh my god! It's one in the morning! But.. What happened here?" Sakura asked, looking around at the damage.

"I believe you were an object of a fight." Yue said, standing beside Keroberos, holding a body.

Syaoran's bruised burnt, bloody mess of a body.

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran! No! What happened to him?! Yue?! Keroberos?!" She questioned, eyes wide, looking to her guardians. Neither could answer her.

*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Tina stood beside Thomas, grinning.

"Well, well, well. The little wolf passed this test, but will they pass the others?"

Thomas gazed at the weeping girl and half-dead boy. His heart gave a tug at a feeling he never felt before. Sadness.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Eriol sat up in bed, breathing hard. A nightmare had come again, third time this week. What did it mean?

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

The next day, Sakura spent her time at Syaoran's apartment, nursing his wounds. Several times, she would use the Heal and faint from exhaustion. Yuki watched the two, telling Touya not to worry. Touya knew better, and hung around anyway. Sakura explained everything to her family, and Fujitaka nodded approvingly. He let her stay home from school to take care of her fiancee. 

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

When Syaoran was well enough to return to school, the list for the official parts in 'Grease' were up. Sakura read down the list with Tomoyo. 

"Tomoyo, you're the narrator, Eriol's Leo, (the bad one from the other group, poor Eriol ;]) Syaoran is Kenickie (the good one, head of the Thunderbirds with Danny. Yeah!!!) But I don't see my name." Sakura shrugged.

Tomoyo grinned. "Sakura, you didn't read the second sheet. You play............. SANDY!" She squealed.

"Oh my god! Really?!?!? Awesome!!! But, one question. Who's Danny?"

Tomoyo looked at the list. "Hmm.. Danny is.... Thomas. And Rizzo is Tina."

"Ooh, ok, that's not too bad."

"Yea, it could be worse."

"Uh, Tomoyo, did you notice that Lisa Perkins is playing Cha Cha?" (Leo's girlfriend)

"What!!!!!!! You mean MY Eriol is stuck with that slutty show off?!?! Ewwwwww! No way!" (Yea, I know, totally out of character... )

Sakura laughed. "Well, lets go tell the boys."

"Yea.. I guess." Tomoyo said, pouting. 

*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Thomas smiled. So he would play Danny. Danny, the most popular boy. Danny, Sandy's man. Hmm.. This should be interesting....

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

"Hey Sakura, I've got an idea. I heard that Meilin is coming back tomorrow. Why not go clubbing to celebrate her return?" Tomoyo suggested, smiling secretly. 

"Hey! That sounds awesome! I can't wait! Then we could have a big sleepover at my place, and maybe on Saturday we could go to the beach, you know, with all the boys and stuff." Sakura said, all happy now. 

"Yea! Great idea! Then you know what this means....." Tomoyo replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh no... Please no Tomoyo....." Sakura moaned.

"MORE KAWAII OUTFITS FOR MY SAKURA CHAN!" She squealed, getting starry eyes.

Sakura just sighed, defeated.

*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Tina stood in the hallway, listening to Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation. A smile formed on her lips. The beach, huh? The perfect place for the last test. To see if she would survive as the sorceress of the Sakura Cards. Would this young girl win against those sworn to destroy the Clow linage? 

*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Meilin skipped off the plane and waved to her friends. Man, it was great to be back in Japan again. She missed her other home. She actually admitted missing her cousin and friends. Yea, she even missed that pain Kero. Smiling, she stopped before them.

"Hey! I'm back!" 

"Welcome back Meilin!" Sakura greeted, hugging her.

"Hi!" Tomoyo said, also giving her a hug.

"Welcome back, Miss Meilin." Eriol greeted, a smile gracing his face.

"Hey Meilin. Welcome back." Syaoran said, smiling at his cousin.

Meilin hugged him, stepped back, and put her hands on her hips. "Well, did you miss me?" She asked in a haughty voice. They all laughed at her.

"It's great to be back!"

*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Tomoyo took them all to her place for a girl's night only. The boys found their own way home. Tomoyo, being the genius designer she was, handed Sakura and Meilin outfits. Sakura gave it a skeptical look. Meilin grinned. 

"Another brilliant creation, Tomoyo?"

"Yup. Go! Go try them on!" Tomoyo replied, pushing the two into changing rooms.

Sakura stepped out of her clothes and put on the outfit Tomoyo gave her. When she had it on, she looked in the mirror. 

'Wow... this is really good!' She thought.

Peeking out, she saw Tomoyo talking to Meilin, already dressed in their outfits. Meilin sat down at the vanity as Tomoyo pulled her hair into wild spikes with red streaks. It blended perfectly with the outfit. Black bell-bottom pants and a sparkly tank showed off Meilin's body.

"Sakura! Are you done?!" Tomoyo called.

"Uh... Yea....." Sakura came out from her hiding place. Meilin took a glance and smiled.

"You look great Sakura."

"Thanks..."

"Sit down. I'll do your hair too."

"Ok." Sakura sat down and looked at Tomoyo's outfit. A black ankle length skirt with a slit up to her thigh and a purple tube top. Her hair was up in a ponytail with neon purple streaks.

When she finished with Sakura's hair, she grinned. Sakura looked perfect with her sequined halter-top and black capris. Her hair was streaked with pink and up in a claw. Sakura smiled.

"Let's get this party started!" She said.

"All right!" Meilin grinned, giving a victory sign.

"I'm comin up so you better get this party started!" Tomoyo sang.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*

The club glowed from strobe lights and glitter. The D.J. was playing hot music as the guys and girls danced. As Sakura walked through, the crowds parted. She gave them a bad-girl grin and swung her hips. Tomoyo and Meilin slapped hands and swung their hips too, with a whateva look. 

They stopped in the middle. Tomoyo gave the D.J a curt nod, and he flipped on "You make me sick" by Pink. The three girls burst out in moves, enjoying all the attention. Some of the hotter guys were trying to hit on them, but they just ignored them. Meilin even flipped off one guy. Sakura punched her playfully.

"Meilin! You know better!"

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't help it." Meilin replied, grinning.

Sakura laughed. "It's cool."

*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*

The girls hung and danced in the club until midnight. After a few drinks, they were kind of ditzy. Tomoyo giggled and dialed Eriol. Eriol picked up his phone after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hiiii Errriiiol hun. Can you pik us up?"

"Tomoyo? Where are you?" Eriol furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Ats this great club....its the perfect night!"

"Tomoyo. Stay put. I'm on my way."

"Tay tay....buh bye."

*~~~~*~~~~*

Eriol arived a few minutes later, looking older. He shook his head at the girls as they climbed in, drunk. 

"How many drinks did you have?" He asked.

"Um.... let's see..... 1, 2.... 5....." Meilin counted.

"I'd say about 5 each." Sakura said, blinking.

"Oh god... I'm taking you all home. Try not to get sick on my car." He said, speeding them home.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Yea, I know, short chapter, but I'm like blank. Any Ideas?


	12. NOTICE

****

!!!!!NOTICE!!!!!

As of 3/21/02, I will not be posting up anymore chapters to my stories for a while, do to computer problems and home problems. I apologize for my short notice. Please be patient.

Sincerely,

Saturn's Fallen Angel

(aka- Tear Drops)


	13. The Red Eyed Wolf

Falling Petals

Chapter 12

By: Tear Drops/ Saturn's Fallen Angel

A/N: Hey! Sorry about changing my name again. I was bored. ;p Anyway, here's chapter 12. I'm hoping to have at least 14-15 chapters. Ok, Sakura, please...

Sakura: Hey! Ok, people, Saturn does not own us! Though she wishes, she doesn't. BUT she does own this story, the idea, the cards she created, Thomas, Tina, and their creations. And she owns my ring. Wahhhhhh! *looks at ring sadly, then pouts*

S- ohhh.. ok! Have your ring! Geez!

Sakura- Thank you!!! *hugs Saturn*

S- *sigh* on with the story....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls were all repremended severely. Each was punished from the things they loved to do. Sakura wasn't allowed out for 2 weeks, nor could she use the computer, phone, or TV. Tomoyo couldn't create any costumes for a week, use the phone, computer or video camera for two weeks. Meilin was told she couldn't go out, her parents were notified, and she couldn't use the computer, phone or TV. 

Of course, besides being punished, they all had terrible hangovers, and couldn't go to the beach. Not that they felt up to it anyway. Sakura just lagged around the house, mostly stayed in bed, sick. Tomoyo was so bored out of her mind, she felt like she was going crazy. Meilin slept the entire day. Eriol and Syaoran just shook their heads. How could their girlfriends go and drink? That was so not like them. 

"Well.. Meilin might have done something like that. But definitely not Sakura." Syaoran commented, sitting outside with Eriol.

"Yea. I can't see Tomoyo doing that either. Unless someone offered it to them and it was mixed in with their sodas." Eriol said, thoughtfully.

"Yea, that's possible." 

They continued talking until the dusk fell upon them. Going their separate ways, they went to give another talking to their hung over girlfriends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tina sat at her desk, contemplating her next move. They couldn't all well go and have the battle. They had to make it perfect. Lead the two children on; keep them curious and cautious. Then, the minute they let down their guard, BAM! There goes the descendants. Thomas paid Tina no heed. He seemed to be thinking a lot lately about something. 'Oh well.' Tina thought, shrugging. Just gave her more privacy to think in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following Monday at school, the classes were all to contribute an idea for the Valentine's Day Dance. As always, Tomoyo was put in charge of the dance committee. Everyone was to give their ideas to her, and she would write them down. At lunch, Tina walked up.

"Hey, Tomoyo, you have the idealist, right?"

"Yea, You have an idea?"

"Yup. I thought maybe we could have a couple set up, only the girls have to ask the guys."

Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "Wow! That'd be awesome!"

Tina smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Hey, are you going to be at set up?"

"Yea, sure." 

"Ok, see you later then."

"Ok, bye!" Tina walked off to her next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as school let out, Tomoyo dragged them to the party supply store. Eriol grinned, watching his princess drag Sakura around the store. Syaoran laughed. Tomoyo would be Tomoyo.

After an hour of shopping, the four marched out with four huge bags. They bought streamers and cupids, hearts and glitter, red lights and purple lights. Everything they could possibly need. Next stop was the fabric store. Tomoyo needed to buy more fabric for the dresses. 

"Hmm.. I need a bolt of lilac, and one bolt of rose red. Also, I need matching threads, sewing machine usable."

"One moment and your order will be ready." The cashier said, smiling. Tomoyo was one of their favorite costumers. 

When they walked out of the fabric store, Sakura started complaining about she was hungry. Tomoyo grinned. 

"How about we go to the Reza?" Eriol suggested.

"Sure!" Sakura said smiling, "Anyplace would do!"

Syaoran just shook his head. "It's fine." 

Eriol led the way to the restaurant, making sure to have Sakura and Syaoran together. Now that they were promised to each other, they just had to be together!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meilin walked through the park, humming to herself. It was dusk, and the sky was cloudy, so she quickened her pace.

Unaware of the figure in the bushes, she passed by quickly. Suddenly, a hand darted out and grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her under. Meilin tried to scream, but nothing came out. Instead, this creature went into her. Invaded her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran entered his apartment, smiling. It had been a fun afternoon. After dropping the stuff at Tomoyo's, they went to eat at the Reza, and had fun dancing at the club next door.

"Meilin! I'm home!"

Receiving no reply, he furthered questioned. 

"Meilin? You here?"

Syaoran walked through the hall, looking in Meilin's room. Meilin looked up, startled. 

"Oh! Syaoran! Didn't hear you." She smiled a hello-goodbye-bug-off smile.

Syaoran frowned.

"I'll be in the shower."

"Ok!"

Syaoran frowned again and walked off. Meilin seemed happy to have him away. What was wrong with her? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meilin sighed with relief. 

"Now, to put this plan in motion. I must destroy the boy first."

Carefully, she poured a strange red liquid into a beaker, where it fizzed up. Grinning gleefully, she continued to add different liquids to create a potion of some sort. 

"Finally, it is done. Now... let him go to sleep and.. Bam! One down, one to go."

Meilin's eyes glowed an eerie red before she went to rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Late into the night, Meilin arose from her slumber, a red aura surrounding her. Her eyes blood red, she took the potion from her bedside table and walked silently into Syaoran's room. Syaoran slept peacefully, obvious to his cousin pouring something on his floor around the bed. Grinning wickedly, Meilin struck a match against the dresser, and placed it on the floor. The room erupted in flames. The pressure of the heat woke Syaoran from his slumber. Eyes wide, he looked into nothing but fire. Noticing Meilin, he yelled.

"Get out Meilin! I'll be out soon!"

Meilin nodded and ran, laughing. Syaoran looked around, dismayed. How was he to get out?

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura blinked, then stood. Something was wrong. Glancing at her desk, she deiced against waking Kero. Climbing out her window, she jumped down and ran down the street.

Five blocks later, Sakura noticed fire trucks and police cars surrounding Syaoran's apartment building. Flames poured out of the top room.

"Oh my god... What happened?"

Meilin stood with the police, looking like she was ready to cry. It hit Sakura like a load of bricks. Syaoran was still in there!

Running past police and firemen, she ran to the building. Police shouted to her.

"Miss! Don't go in! It's too dangerous! Miss! Come back!"

Sakura had disappeared into the smoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran coughed again, trying not to breathe in too much smoke. He couldn't see the doorway or window. It was as if the smoke was holding him in the room, not releasing him.

A loud crash was heard from his right. 

"Watery! Put out the fire!" A girl's voice yelled.

"... *Cough* Sakura??? *Cough*"

"Syaoran! You ok??!" Sakura said, finding him in the room after the fire was gone. She looked so relieved to see him.

"Yea.. I guess.."

"Thank god! What happened??"

"I don't really know..."

"Well we better get you outside and have the doctors check you, ok?"

He smiled weakly. "Sure." 'I hate doctors' He thought with a grimace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meilin frowned. That didn't work. Then she'd just have to destroy them when they got out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got out of the building, Meilin ran up to them and hugged them, then dragged them off. Sakura looked confused. Meilin stopped at an empty lot. She turned to them.

"Well, well, well. You really are persistent."

"Meilin? What are you talking about?" Syaoran questioned.

"Meilin? No No no. I am Red Eyed Wolf. Meilin is trapped inside here." She pointed to her chest, "and I am in control."

Sakura smiled brightly, which confused the Wolf.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow you to do this."

"What?! I can do whatever I may want you little brat!"

"Oh no you can't....." Sakura held up her wand and hit Meilin over the head. A red spirit seeped out through her back and hissed before disappearing.

Meilin groaned and sat up. She half glared at Sakura. "Did you have to hit me over the head?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It was the only way I could think of to get it out of you."

"It's ok. Listen Syaoran, I'm really sorry about the fire."

"It's ok, it wasn't you."

"Um.. Since you guys don't really have anywhere to go right now... Why not stay at my place?"

Syaoran looked at her carefully. "Have you gone nuts? Your brother will kill me."

Sakura smiled. "Actually, Onii-chan said he doesn't mind you so much anymore. As long as you don't do anything to hurt me."

Syaoran sighed with relief. "Ok, let's go. Meilin, I guess this means we have to go shopping now too."

Meilin felt a little guilty but smiled. "Shopping? Sure!"

Together they walked to Sakura's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Hi, sorry it's been taking me so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is Valentine's Day and the Dance. 


	14. Valentine's Day

Falling Petals- Chapter 13

A/N- skipping this. You know the deal already, don't you?

Disclaimer- uh, read 1st chapter

*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran and Meilin stayed at the Kinomoto's for two weeks, and Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Sakura went up into the attic and through her mother's old stuff while Syaoran and Meilin were out. Coming across a picture of her mother, Sakura smiled.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Okaasan. How are you? I bet you know all about Syaoran and I. *sigh* I just don't know what to give him for V-day! "

As if Nadeshiko was in the room, a breeze blew the sheet off an old trunk. Sakura freaked momentarily, but went over to the chest. It had been hidden all the way in the back.

Sakura drew in a deep breath and opened the chest, expecting something to jump out at her. Inside lay many objects wrapped in cloth. She gently lifted the top parcel and unwrapped it. It was a diary. 

"Wow.. It's beautiful." Sakura commented, running a hand down the cream velvet cover. Putting it aside, she picked up the next object. A satin dress lay in the wrappings. The dress was white with spaghetti straps and light pink blossoms across the bosom; complete with a high bow and a pink rose choker. 

"I'll wear this to the dance. I'm sure Okaasan wouldn't mind." Sakura smiled.

The next package was heavy and oddly shaped.

In the cloth lay a large pinkish staff, topped with Clow's emblem, with two wings sprouting from the star.

"A Clow staff... belonged to my mother?"

There was one parcel left. It was rather small and box-shaped. Inside the box lay a pair of necklaces. One was a crystal wolf, the other a blossom. Inside the core of both was a flickering flame. Sakura was in awe. The diary flipped to a page and stopped. Sakura picked up the book and read aloud.

__

" March 1st. Today, Ryuuenn and I managed to seal away the cursed ones, but I fear they will not stay sealed for long. I fear for my future daughter. She must not succumb to their cruelty and fake friendship.

I only wish I had the time to give Ryuuenn back his necklace before he left to the Clan again. He has done so much for me, and I can't think of a way to repay him. But the only thing I do know is that I'll love him forever. 

To my daughter, Sakura, if you ever, ever, read this, I want to let you know. If the cursed ones come after you, use this staff, and put all your trust into defeating them. Believe in yourself, like I believe in you. You will be able to defeat Yingsina and Yangusin. Good luck, my daughter.

Love,

Nadeshiko"

After Sakura closed the chest, she brought it to her room. Taking one last look around the attic, she smiled.

"Don't worry Okaasan, we'll defeat them. I promise."

When she closed the door, a light shimmered and a woman's kind voice replied.

"I know you will Sakura. I know you will."

* * *

Valentine's morning (which was a Thursday), Sakura awoke extremely early. Sneaking past Meilin's sleeping form, she hurried to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she put on an apron. Pretty soon, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes drifted through the halls. She placed 3 cups of orange juice and two mugs of coffee on the table next to the rightful place. On the plates were two heart shaped pancakes and a candy. Sakura smiled at her work.

"Oops! I forgot Kero!" 

Hurrying back. Sakura whipped up a few more pancakes, for Kero, with a glass of milk.

"There... now it's time to get them all up."

She walked upstairs and opened Touya's bedroom door. It was a sight to behold. Touya lay on his bed, blanket twisted around his ankle, bed hair, and arms flung to both sides. Syaoran lay on the blow up bed, on his back, with one leg up and a hand behind his head. Leaning over him, Sakura gave him a butterfly kiss on the nose.

"Syao-chan."

He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Get up sleepy head, we still have to go to school."

"Ok ok I'm up." He shifted to the end of the bed and got up. Sakura headed out to wake Meilin.

"Breakfast is ready too.. And don't fall back asleep!"

"Ok.... I won't!"

Meilin was up all ready when Sakura walked in. She was pulling up her hair into her normal buns,

"Good morning."

"Morning Sakura."

"Meilin, could I do your hair?"

Meilin smiled. After all the things she had done in the past, the girl still wanted to be friends.

"Sure. Just watch out for knots."

"Ok!!"

Sakura took Meilin's glossy raven hair and twisted it into three braids, then one single braid, tying it with a red ribbon. Meilin thanked Sakura and she headed to the bathroom. Sakura dressed in her school uniform and went back downstairs. Shortly after, the rest came in. Fujitaka came in last.

"Why, who did all this?" He asked, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day Otousan." Sakura said, giving her father a hug.

"Good morning Otousan." Touya said, nodding.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran and Meilin chorused.

"Enough greetings and let's eat!" Fujitaka proclaimed. Everyone agreed.

Kero came flying in at the speed of light and stopped short, eyes wide.

"PANCAKES!!!!!!!!"

Touya rolled his eyes and Syaoran muttered "stupid stuffed animal", earning a glare from the 'great keroberos'.

When everyone had eaten, Fujitaka asked Sakura to stay for a moment.

"What's wrong Otousan?"

Fujitaka looked at Sakura, smiling. "My little girl is all grown up. Sakura, I want you to have something that belonged to your mother. I'm sure she would be proud to see you wear it tonight"

He handed her a large box. Slowly Sakura lifted the lid. In the box was a beautiful silk kimono.

"Thank you Otousan!" Sakura hugged her father and looked up at the clock.

"HOE! I'm gonna be late!" She ran upstairs, grabbed her stuff and ran out. Fujitaka laughed. Good thing Syaoran set the clock ahead a half-hour!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura ran into the classroom, panting for breath. Tomoyo was sitting with Eriol, chatting. She held a deep blue rose and a blush on her cheeks.

"Ohayo Tomo-chan. Eriol-kun."

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!"

Syaoran and Meilin where already at their desks, talking. The apartment would be back up in a few days. Sakura smiled and walked to her desk. Digging in her schoolbag, she found her cards. Humming, she dropped one on every desk. She put one in Tina's and one in Thomas's locker. Meilin watched, amused. Syaoran shook his head. The last one went to Miss Usagi, who now gave Sakura voice lessons for free.

"All right class, settle down! I know you're all excited about tonight, but we still have work to do!"

A chorus of "aw!"'s and "Oh man's!" echoed throughout the room. All throughout the day, nobody could pay attention, so the teachers gave up. The entire school hung out the entire day. 

"Syaoran, tonight, we're going together, right?"

"Of course, if you want to."

"Good!" Sakura smiled brightly and hugged him.

Syaoran turned bright red in return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo came over Sakura's house as soon as school let out. She was so enthusiastic about the festival that night, she didn't even bring her camcorder! Sakura and Meilin almost fell over in shock. Eriol chuckled and Syaoran just sighed with relief. 

"Boys! Out! Go! Move it!" Tomoyo said, pushing Touya, Syaoran and Eriol all downstairs. Kaho laughed. For a girl so young, she sure had the authority of a big corporation boss!

After a half hours wait, Meilin appeared at the bottom of the stairwell in her kimono. 

"Ok guys. Prepare yourselves for the fashion show!" She laughed and hurried back upstairs.

Someone turned on music as the girls paraded down the stairs. Kaho was in the lead, with her hair elegantly braided back and a white kimono with bamboo trees on it. Tomoyo came next, in a blue kimono with large white lilies. After Tomoyo was Meilin, who wore a green kimono with varieties of flowers on it. Last of all, was Sakura, in a black kimono, pink obi (the belt thingy?) and a cherry blossom in her hair. The kimono had little flowers in 3s with a bird. Touya gasped. 

"Sakura... isn't that.. Okaasan's?" He questioned.

"Yes, Otousan said I could where it. He said she would be proud."

"Yea, kaiijuu, she would be."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura and Syaoran sat away from the others, under the cherry tree, watching the fire works and fireflies. Sakura leaned against his chest, content with being with him. 

"Syao-chan?" She asked, in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Sakura." Came Syaoran's surprised answer.

"Do you really?"

"Will this prove it?" He asked, leaning in and kissing her softly. When they parted, Sakura nodded.

"I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too, Sakura."

Sakura took out the box she'd been carrying around all-day and opened it. Taking out the poem she wrote and the gift, she handing them to Syaoran.

"This is for you."

Syaoran stared at the necklace in awe. The fire inside was bright and comforting. He read the poem.

__

I could stay here forever

Just here, in your arms

Warm and comftable

Unaware

Of what goes on around us

As long as I have you

I know I'll be just fine

Your kiss is like wine

With a hint of honey

You touch is irristable

Hold me, hold me

Let me stay here

Never let me go

Just love me so

Just let me stay here forever more

Just let me stay here in your arms.

As Syaoran read the poem, Sakura took out the other necklace and put it on. Syaoran looked at her and smiled. It was a perfect night.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A little farther away, Eriol sat with Tomoyo, gazing at the night sky. Well. Tomoyo was gazing at the sky. Eriol was too busy watching Tomoyo.

"She looks like an angel sent from above." He mused "Just how ever did I get her?"

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong at all, my dear. But, I do believe I have something for you."

Out of thin air, a black box fell into Eriol's hands.

"Ah, yes, here it is." Slowly, he opened the box and took an amethyst necklace out, and placed it around Tomoyo's frail neck.

"Oh my god! Eriol! This is beautiful! But wasn't it expensive?"

"Nothing's too expensive for my Tomoyo."

"Aww.. Thank you!" Tomoyo said, hugging him tightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE- FRIDAY

Sakura hummed as she put on her dress. To be precise, her mother's dress. Her auburn hair hung down, with little pink drops in it. The dress was a perfect fit, showing just enough and going down almost to her knee. She picked up the choker and put it around her neck. 

"There. All done. I hope Okaasan is watching." Slowly, Sakura began her descent downstairs. Kaho and Touya were going as chaperones. Kaho was downstairs, waiting with Yukito for Touya. 

"Wow.... Kaho looks beautiful." Sakura said to no one in particular. 

"You're right kaiijuu." Came a deep voice from behind her.

Sakura shrieked. "Touya! Don't do that!"

Touya grinned. "Oh, but it was the perfect chance!"

"Err... let's get going you."

Kaho appeared at the end of the staircase. "To-ya, are you scaring your Sakura again? You know better!"

"Ah, I do..But still! She IS a little monster!"

"AH!" *POUND*

"HEEEEEEEY!" Touya was hopping around on his foot, holding the other one. Sakura smirked and walked downstairs to the door. Kaho laughed.

"Some things will never change."

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran waited at the school's doorway for Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol had already gone inside.

Sakura pranced up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hi Syaoran!"

He flashed a rare smile. "Hey"

Together, they walked inside.

*~*~*

"Miss Sakura, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Eriol asked, bowing before her.

Sakura smiled. "Why of course, Sir Eriol."

After Sakura danced with Syaoran and Eriol, Thomas came over. 

"Sakura, may I have this dance?"

Syaoran glared at Thomas. He still didn't trust the boy.

"Sure Thomas." She shot Syaoran an I'll-be-fine look. He sighed and nodded, going to dance with Meilin.

A slow song came on, and Thomas put his hand on Sakura's side, careful of his actions. Sakura smiled at him, and he felt a little more relaxed.

"It's a shame we have to destroy you....." He said, not realizing what he said.

Sakura stepped back. "What did you say?" She asked, in a frightened whisper.

Thomas realized what he just did and gasped. "Shit... I'm sorry Sakura.... Oh shit.. She's gonna be pist....." Just like that, he disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N- kk, that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry for such late writing, but my computer had to be rebooted. Neway, the poem in this chapter is mine. I wrote it. If anyone wants to post my story on their sites, you're more then welcome to, just let me know. Ja!


	15. Plays and Weddings

Falling Petals

Chapter 14

A/N- Ok, this is the play, weddings, and some other stuff. And thanks to Fanfiction.net's problems, I couldn't post it as soon as I wanted. Sorry about that. Disclaimer- *see the past few chapters*

*~*~*~*~*~*

"How's it going?" Thomas asked, leaning against the door with a sign reading 'Detention'.

"Oh, it's wonderful. I just love Rydell and I've got so many new friends." Sakura replied coolly.

"Glad to hear it."

"Between meetings, parties and cheerleading practice, I hardly have any time to do my homework."

"Well, you're just naturally smart, I guess."

"It does help."

Thomas looked at her for a moment. She smiles at him blithely, giving him no encouragement. He dropped his pose.

"Look, Sandy.... I'm sorry about the way things turned out.... I mean, I wish there wasn't anything between us."

"But there isn't."

Tina sat in the wings, fuming. She knew what Thomas had done and was seriously pissed off about it. A figure kneeled next to her.

"When do I attack?"

"I will give you a sign."

"Yes Mistress."

The figure disappeared as Tina's cue came.

*~*~*

It was the dance scene. Everyone was wearing their big dresses and suits and were dancing around, having fun. Tina had her little part in the dance, and then walked off, smirking. As she walked off, she lifted her hand in a wave. The figure nodded. That was it's cue.

The stage went dark, and many people shrieked and shouted. Thomas frowned. He grabbed Sakura's hand and took her to the side.

"Watch out.... she's here.:"

"Who's here? They're doing this?"

"Yes."

A small spotlight went on, illumitinating a figure in center stage. It was a guy, tall and about 20 years of age, at a glance. He grinned wickedly. Syaoran, on the other side of the stage, watched the man. He had no weapons with him at the time, so there was nothing he could do. Sakura looked up at Thomas. 

"You knew I had magic all along, didn't you?"

".....Yea..."

"Well then, no use hiding it at a time like this. You, too, have magic. I can sense your aura now."

Thomas grinned sheepishly. "Yea.. I had to hide it."

Sakura shook her head and summoned her staff. She walked out to the center stage.

"Ah! Ladies and Gentlemen! The show will commence!" He crowed with a grand gesture to Sakura. Touya frowned from his seat in the back as snickers and whispers went around the room. Yukito was fighting to keep Yue calm, and Tomoyo was holding Kero down.

"Sakura! It's weakness is the person it's taken over!" Thomas shouted out.

Syaoran looked in surprise at Thomas. So that was what Sakura had been sobbing about the night of the dance.

'It's weakness is the person?' Sakura thought, an idea dawning on her.

"MIRROR CARD! ILLUSION CARD! PROJECT THE IMAGE OF THE ONE THEY LOVE!"

The two cards swirled together and formed a girl with long honey blond hair. The person inside forced it's way through, kicking the Red Wolf out.

"Now Sakura! Capture it!"

"Right! Red Wolf! Return to your true form! I, Sakura, under the contract, command you! Star Card!"

"Nooooooo!" It screamed, being sucked inside a new card. Sakura turned to Thomas. "Now, help me destroy it."

Thomas smiled. "Simple. What destroys paper?"

"Fire. Fire Card! Burn the Red Wolf!" Fire obeyed, and soon there was nothing but a pile of ashes in Sakura's hands.

Clapping was heard. Sakura and Thomas looked to the crowd with wide eyes. They had forgotten about them! 

"Uh-oh."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Who shall have this memory saved?"

"Just a few. Yukito, Touya, Kaho, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero. And me, of course."

"Of course."

Thomas did a grand bow, and with a smile, made sparkles fall over the crowd. A small fairy flew over them, erasing this moment in their minds. The play returned to normal shortly after, with the final scene in the fair.

Sakura enters the stage, the ultimate Thunderbird dream girl. A wild new hair style over one ear, motorcycle jacket, skintight petal pushers, gold earrings, chewing gum and smoking a cigarette. 

Thomas (and Syaoran) are slack-jawed in disbelief. She stands in front of him grinding her behind, then turns and blows smoke in his face, saving a bit of the smoke for a perfect French inhale.

The others gather in back of her murmuring excitedly.

"How you hanging, stud?"

"Sandy?... What have you done to yourself?"

"You noticed, huh?.. Well, what's it to ya?"

Doody walks by and looks at her in horror. She flicks cigarette ashes at him and chases him away.

Danny looks at her in a new appreciation.

Sakura looks him up and down.

"What's with the square duds, dude?"

"I thought that you..."

"Zuko, we got wavelength trouble. When I'm on yours, you ain't on mine."

"I changed for you and you changed for me. I'd say that was some kind of wavelength."

Marty cuts in. Mrs. Murdock pulls up in Hell's Chariot.

"Mrs. Murdock brought the yearbooks." she says.

Everyone crowds around the car to get their yearbooks. Danny and Sandy are left alone. He reaches out for her hand. A little shyness creeps out from behind her mask. She smiles and takes his hand.

"Suppose we'll last?" She asked.

Danny puts an arm around her. "Time will tell."  


The roar of the applause when the play ended was deafening. The cast and crew took their bows and grinned. Flowers were given out to the teachers and the main actors and actresses. Sakura got a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. Tomoyo came out from her spot and received dark blue roses. The crowd screamed for an encore and received a grin from the cast and a final song. Sakura bowed once more and screamed out "Goodnight everybody!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thomas stopped walking and stood still. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Tina."

"You betrayed me, you bastard."

"I cannot see harming the innocent as a good thing."

"You betrayed our clans."

"I simply left _my _clan for my true heritage."

"You abandoned me, your soul mate."

"I want to be able to live freely, not under your control."

"How dare you.." she hissed.

Thomas noted the danger in her tone and turned around just as a sphere of sparkling light hit him.

"Nooooooooo! Tina!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Sakura awoke early, compared to her usual timing. Kero was still asleep, mumbling in his drawer. Sakura smiled to herself and walked out of the room, downstairs to where Kaho and Touya were speaking. The only thing left to do for the wedding was the dresses. The suits had been ordered, the invitations mailed, the food prepared, the hall date set, the priest ready, the decorations ordered and on delivery. Now the girls just had to be fitted into dresses. Kaho had her dress, and she wanted the bridesmaids to wear either silver/white or blue. Sakura suggested a blue dress with a silver design on the breast. Kaho smiled widely.

"That's a great idea Sakura!" She exclaimed. Touya rolled his eyes at his fiancée's excitement. The two girls left to buy the dresses, and Touya went over to the phone. Dialing a number, he let it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey gaki, it's Touya. Listen, can you meet me at the cafe in, say, a half hour?"

"Huh? Yea, sure I guess."

"K. See you then." Touya hung up. Now he could really talk to this kid about his imouto.

*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran walked to the cafe, confused. Why did Touya, of all people, want to speak with him? 

Touya was seated a table, sipping on an espresso. He waved Syaoran to sit.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" Syaoran asked.

Touya studied the boy for a moment before answering. "..Do you truly love my sister?"

Syaoran was surprised at such a question. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I need to make sure, for Sakura's sake, that you aren't going to break her heart, again."

Syaoran shook his head. "No... those four years were the worst thing I could ever had done. I love Sakura, truly love her." He smiled, "She's a fragile blossom that I am willing to risk my life to protect."

Touya smiled and sighed inwardly. "I know that when you first came here, I wasn't too pleasant, seeing as what you did to Sakura. But you've changed from that selfish little arrogant boy to someone who will take care of my sister. I am trusting you, Syaoran Li, to take care of my Sakura. If I ever hear that you've done something....." Touya made a fist to emprise his point. "Your head will be in the ground."

Syaoran made a straight face. "Understood. Don't worry, Kinomoto-san. I won't disappoint you."

"Good. Now, I know Sakura invited you to the wedding, but this time, I'm inviting you to be part of the wedding. Unfortunately, Yuki's out on a trip, so he can't be there. So I'm asking you to fill in his place as my best man."

Syaoran's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Me? You're asking me?"

"Uh.. Yea."

"Sure. It's no problem with me."

"Great. Then you're to be at the church at 8:30, am."

"All right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The sun was shining, gentle breezes passed through, birds were chirping. Everything was perfect. Sakura helped Kaho into her dress with Tomoyo in the back room. Touya paced nervously in the men's room. Syaoran shook his head and thought. 'I hope I'm not like this on my wedding day.'

All the guests had settled in, with the help of some of Kaho's and Touya's friends. The priest took his place at the alter, and Touya and Syaoran headed up. 

Waiting for Kaho and the brides' maids to arrive, Touya tugged on his tie. Syaoran chuckled to himself.

"Don't be so nervous, Kinomoto-san. She loves you and you love her, remember?"

Touya sighed. "Yea."

The wedding march began with the flower girl, Tereda's daughter, throwing pink and white rose petals. Then came the bridesmaids, Rika, Nakuru, Tomoyo, and Sakura as the Maid Of Honor. They all took their places next to the alter, and Sakura smiled at Syaoran, who smiled back. Everyone stood as Kaho entered on the arm of her father. Her dress was a white silk, the chest adorned with pearls and tiny diamonds. Two rosebuds on each side of her waist, and a large train. The veil covered her braided hair and face. Touya tried not to stare. Kaho just smiled under her veil as she came to stand beside her future husband.

The priest began..

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this couple.."

And so it went on, parents sniffing, little girls envisioning their wedding days, the boys disgusted and bored. Tomoyo happily recorded the entire wedding.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Touya grinned, lifting Kaho's veil and they kissed, while everyone broke out in applause. Touya picked her up and ran out of the church as everyone pelted them with rice and confetti. Sakura went up to meet Syaoran, smiling. Syaoran smiled back and kissed her forehead. 

"One day we'll be like that, right Sakura?"

"Right Syaoran."

Sakura didn't notice the banquet being thrown until it landed in her arms. She blinked in surprise as everyone surrounded her and chattered excitedly.

"Hold on, why do I have this?" Sakura asked, confused.

Rika grinned. "It means you're the next one to get married!"

"HOE?!" Sakura turned crimson with wide eyes and turned to look at Syaoran, who looked just as shocked.

"What's a matter Sakura? Is there something you're hiding from us?" Chiharu asked, giving Sakura a suspicious eye.

"Hoe? Oh, no! Why would I ever hide anything from you guys? Hahaha."

They broke out in grins and started laughing as Eriol ran over. 

"Hey! Touya and Kaho are leaving!"

"Hoe! I gotta say goodbye!" Sakura ran across the church to the limo were Kaho and Touya were getting in.

"Onii-chan!! Wait up!"

Touya looked at her. "Ah! The little monster! What's up?"

"Onii-chan!" Sakura growled, stomping on his foot, "I wanted to say goodbye!"

Touya was rubbing his foot with a grimace. "But did you have to step on my foot?"

Sakura glared up at him. "Haven't you learned not to call me monster yet?"

Touya grinned. "Nope. Monster."

Sakura smashed his foot again.

"Ok! Ok! I give." Touya smiled at his little sister, "I'll miss you when I'm away, and if I find out you did _anything, _and I mean **_anything_**, you're dead."

Sakura grinned up at him. "Don't worry so much onii-chan. It'll give you wrinkles.

Touya shook his head as Sakura hugged Kaho goodbye. 

"Bye you guys! Enjoy Hawaii!"

Everyone waved as the couple set off for their honeymoon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Ok that's it for this chapter. Touya and Kaho married and off on their honeymoon! How sweet! Ok, the battle's coming, so be ready! Ja!


	16. The battle, and the end

Falling Petals

Chapter 15

By Neko the Hanyou

A/N: okay, okay. You're more than welcome to yell at me all you want. I know, I'm very very late in writing this, and I do apologize. It seems my brain had a melt down and shut down on thinking on what to write for this story. I've also not been paying much attention to what I've been writing... *sigh* anyway, I'll try to make this really good, so please yell at me if you wish.

Disclaimer- Uh, I don't own CCS, nor it's characters. I simply 'borrowed' them to write this story. The plot, Tina, Thomas, and any other weird creations are mine. Please do not sue me. *Bows*

*~*~*~

"Wah! This is going to be so exciting!" Sakura exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"Yeah, Sakura, and I made you a new costume!" Tomoyo said, becoming starry-eyed.

"Hoee..."

A short while later, they reached the Li beach house. Syaoran walked up and unlocked the door, letting them all inside. Sakura skipped in, looking around at the entire decor. Eriol sat down in a large chair, observing. Tomoyo began doing her favorite activity- recording Sakura.

"So, your mother is actually letting us use the house?"

"Yea." Syaoran plopped down on the huge coach, closing his eyes. "Mom figured we were old enough to know what we're allowed and not allowed to do. Though, my sisters might stop by for a little while."

Sakura's eyes widened in remembrance of his sisters. "Oh no..."

"I agree with you Sakura." Tomoyo said, also remembering the first time they met his sisters.

"Heh. They'll come for a little while, but they can't stay. Mom said they have a ton of parties to attend. Don't ask me."

"Well, I'm amazed that your mother is permitting his, descendant." Eriol commented.

Syaoran glared at him. " I thought I told you not to call me that."

Eriol shrugged. "It suits you."

"Oh, thanks." Syaoran said sarcastically. "Ok, I'll give you the quick tour, so you'll know where everything is." He headed up the stairs. "Girl's rooms are on the right, guys on the left. The bathrooms are in-between each set of rooms." Walking back downstairs, he stopped in the kitchen. "You have the kitchen here, the dining room through that door, and the living room in the front. Outside is obviously, the beach. For dinner tonight, mother ordered me to make you all stir-fry, my way."

Eriol groaned. "_Your _way?"

"Yep. Just wait til you taste it. But as for now, who wants to go to the beach?"

"I do I do!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and down. Everyone laughed and headed to get changed. 

"Sakura, here's your bathing suit, I made it just for you." Tomoyo said, handing her friend a small pink box. "You'll love it."

"Wow! Thanks Tomoyo! I can't wait!"

*~*~*~

Syaoran sat on the beach, over looking the waves while dusting off his board. It had been in the garage for years. 

Eriol had jumped in the water right away and was swimming through the waves at the current moment. Tomoyo came out, followed by Sakura. She was grinning like the cat that just ate the canary.

"What's up with you?" Syaoran questioned. 

"Oh, just my new master piece that Sakura has on."

"Eh?" Syaoran turned around to see Sakura and he felt his mouth drop. Sakura had on a pastel- glitter tankini; her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was carrying a body board of her own.

"Hey, Syaoran! Are you coming in the water too?"

"Eh? Oh, yea, of course." He stood up and picked up the board, sending a glare at Tomoyo, who just gave him an innocent smile. 

"All right! Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Sakura called, running to the water.

"Hey! You cheat!" Syaoran ran after her. Tomoyo giggled and walked over to were Eriol came out.

"Aren't they cute?"

Eriol looked at the couple for a moment. "I suppose, but you're much cuter."

"Aw, why thank you!" Tomoyo said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Eriol scooped her up and threw her in the water, splashing in after her. It was time to have some fun.

*~*~*~

"*Yawn* Man, the sea felt great! I can't wait til tomorrow so I can go back in!" Sakura commented, walking towards the beach house.

"Yea, the water was great. I'll have to remember my board tomorrow." Tomoyo said, glancing at Eriol.

Syaoran had gone ahead of them to cook dinner. Skipping to the door, Sakura noticed a car in the driveway.

"Hey, who's car in that?"

Tomoyo blinked. "I don't know."

"Then let's go find out!" Sakura opened the door and slid inside. They could hear Syoaran's voice and a female voice.

"Xiao-lonnngg! Which dress should I wear to the party? My red strapless one or this new one I bought off mummy's credit card?"

Syaoran sat down in a chair, studying his sister for a moment. "I think you should wear.... The blue dress you just bought, with your sapphire necklace and earring set. Do your hair up in the braid and twist, and to top it off, use a white or iridescent shawl."

Lin grinned. "Great! Do you think it will impress the guys?"

"Knowing you, yes."

"Thanks soooo much Xiao-long! I'll tell you how it went, okay?" Lin said, embracing her brother. 

"Yea, yea. Just don't get drunk and I want to meet whoever you decide on, understand?" Syaoran said, crossing his arms.

Lin giggled. "Oh, Xiao-long, I will. Bye!"

After the door shut, Syaoran turned around to see three pairs of eyes looking at him strangely. 

"What?! I grew up with 5 women who always came to me for fashion questions!"

Eriol grinned. "Oh, so my cute little descendant is also a fashion expert? How quaint."

"Don't get me started, ancestor."

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged, deciding it was best to stay out of it.

*~*~

The night was peacefully calm; the ocean's waves lullaby sending everyone into pleasant dreams. Tina stood before the waves, watching them break, planning every moment of the battle, where she would be the glorious victor. 

"We'll destroy their happiness, their lives, and the world will be ours, isn't that right, dear?"

"Hai." Answered Thomas, a dull look to his eyes.

*~*~*~*~**~

The next day, everyone was out in the water. Whether it was boarding, swimming or just messing around, there was laughter. Lying on the towels to dry, they chatted about simple things. Later in the evening, Syaoran and Eriol built a small fire, and they roasted marshmallows. Amidst their chattering and laughter, an arrow whizzed through the air and struck the tree nearby. Sakura got up and approached it cautiously. Tied around the arrow was a note. Taking the arrow out of the tree, Sakura read.

"_Cherry Blossom and Wolf,_

Join us for an entertaining evening by the sea, full of fire, fights and feasts. Bring everyone, if anyone, if you dare. Oh, and do be dressed semi-formal, yet causal. Wouldn't want to give you the disadvantage, now would we? The fun begins at 12 o'clock sharp, so don't be late!

We will settle this once and for all, my dears. Winner takes all.

Sincerely, with love,

Tina and Thomas."

Syaoran looked grim, Eriol in deep though, Tomoyo was distressed, and oddly, Sakura was calm.

"Tomoyo, could you get something together for me to wear in under an hour?"

"Huh? Of course Sakura."

"Eriol, Leave Ruby Moon and Spinel out of this. I'm not sending for Kero or Yue."

Eriol nodded. 

"Syaoran, I'll need you too. You most of all. We must defeat them. No matter what." Sakura sounded strong and in command. He nodded. There was no use arguing at this pint. Their destiny, their future, their everything depended on this fight.

"Good. Let's get ready."

*~*~*~

Tomoyo put together simple pieces for the outfit, using little sewing or fabric. Sakura took the outfit and put in on when it was completed. A plain pastel tank top with a pair of biker shorts. Over the shorts was a wrap-skirt. Sakura put on a silver belly chain, a silver anklet and bracelet. 

Syaoran was fitted with black pants and a white tank, and wristbands. Eriol wore his normal robe. Tomoyo dressed in a light purple tank and black shorts, holding her camcorder. Sakura picked up her mother's staff. 

"Let's go."

*~*~*~*

Sakura and the 'gang' arrived early. Tina smiled.

"So very glad you could make it."

Sakura simply glared at her. "Can we get this over with already?"

Tina raised an eyebrow. "Why, certainly. I would have thought you wanted to have some fun first."

"No. I want this done and over with. I'm sick of you trying to hurt people just to get to me. It's not right, damnit."

Tina rose into the air, looking down at them with red eyes. "This is between you and I, Chosen Mistress."

Sakura concentrated hard. She wouldn't let her dream become a reality. Never.

  
(A/N- The dream, incase you forgot- **It was deathly dark out where they were. Lightening struck anything in sight, as if on purpose. Sakura kneeled on the ground, as Syaoran lay in her arms, bleeding, looking at her in pain and pleading for her to go before she, too, would be hurt. Yue lie crumpled up next to a dead Keroberos, matted with dried and fresh blood. Tomoyo peeked out from behind a bush, eyes wide and frightened, afraid to come out for fear of her life. Eriol lay a few feet away, coughing up blood, staff fallen at his side. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun bowed their heads, wings torn, bodies bloody, and an arrow beam through their backs. Two shadows stood above them, their eyes dark and threatening. Their laugh was cold and heartless, smirking. The girlish figure reached out her hand with an evil grin and.........)**

Tina scanned the others. "We do not need to fight them. Thomas! Come out, you have some playmates!"

Thomas stepped out from the shadows, eyes dull and black, There was no sign of the real Thomas inside of him. Stepping up to Tina, he looked at her.  
  
"I want you to go 'play' with the little wolf and the clow."

Nodding, he walked towards Syaoran and Eriol, who went into defensive poses. Tomoyo skittered off to a safer place. She wasn't a target, since she didn't have magic. 

Sakura and Tina stared at each other, sizing one another up. Tina smirked, ready to make the first move. Raising her arm, she created a small red ball, about the size of softball, and sent it towards Sakura, Sakura looked at it, and summoned a card.

"Shield!" Instantly, Shield covered the area around Sakura and rebounded the fire. 

"Fly!" Wings sprouted from her back, letting Sakura fly up t o Tina's height.

"I don't understand why you want me gone! Tell me!"

Tina looked at her with blood red eyes. "Why? You dare ask me why?!"

Sending a blast of power out, Sakura was shot down. Gasping. She got back up. 

"Answer me! What did I ever do to you?!"

Tina looked down at her. "Why are you so persistent, girl? Can you not take no for an answer?"

Sakura glared at her defiantly. "No, I can't."

This angered Tina, and she shot down more of her energy in spades. "Die Card Mistress!"

Syaoran and Eriol were having just as bad a time with Thomas. He was quicker and more agile than they were combined. Panting, Eriol summoned a shield.

"I don't think we'll be able to beat him."

Syaoran looked at him, a dull gleam in his eyes. "We have to. We do or we die."

With a swipe of his sword, he was off in the fog surrounding Thomas. Eriol sent a shield to Tomoyo, to keep her safe. Taking a deep breath, he went in after Syaoran.

*~*~*~

Thomas stood in the dark deadly fog, waiting for their attack. Inside his body, there was a battle-taking place. Thomas, the real soul, was trying valiantly to fight off the curse put on him from Tina. He didn't want to fight them. They were his friends. Why did he choose to go with Tina in the first place? Attraction? Or had it been a spell? Tina had always been a troublemaker, no matter where she went. His soul cried out for release. He wanted revenge on the girl who caused him so much pain. 

Thomas, on the outside, doubled over just as Eriol and Syaoran burst through the fog. They looked at him momentarily in surprise. Eriol quickly scanned the fallen figure's mental and spiritual problems. 

"Syaoran! Thomas is still in there! He's under a spell by Tina! If we get him out, he'll be able to help us!"

Syaoran looked at Thomas for a moment then nodded. Summoning all his power to his sword, he stepped forward. Eriol did the same, sending his power to his staff. Thomas bared his teeth at them, but they paid him no heed. Sending out their powers, they helped Thomas win the internal battle. Thomas collapsed on the ground with a sullen thud. Syaoran and Eriol slumped against their weapons. Now all that was left was Tina.

*~*

Sakura expertly dodged all of Tina's attacks, without even breaking a sweat. Shaking her head, she called forth Blizzard.

"Blizzard! Block her attacks!"

The card appeared and sent out a gust of ice crystals. Tina screamed when they hit her and tore her robe.

"How dare you! You dare defy your own creator?!"

Blizzard nodded. Sakura smirked. "See, Tina, you don't seem to understand. The cards and creations don't want to obey someone who hurts them. They want someone who will care for them and be there for them. You obviously didn't do so."

With a growl, Tina swept her hand to the side. "You dare tell me how to live my life and treat my creations?! They belong to me and I shall do whatever I want to them!"

"You're wrong. You can't do what you want to them." Sakura said quietly, sending out the rest of Tina's creations. 

"Show her what it means to be mistreated." 

All of the creations went after Tina, who screamed and swatted them away like they were flies. 

*~*~*

Thomas got up slowly and painfully, and began to walk towards Sakura and Tina. 

"How dare you.....Do this.... To me..." Was what the two boys heard. Syaoran stood and walked behind him. Eriol followed. Sakura reached out for Thomas's hand.

"Help me finish this."

Thomas nodded his eyes on Tina. He grabbed Sakura's hand and held it tightly.

"Tina!"

The woman whipped around to face them, her eyes widening in shock when she saw he escaped from her spell. 

"Thomas.. What... why..."

"Tina! You betrayed me, you betrayed our clan, and you betrayed our family! I loved you, and this is what you do to me?! I'm sorry, Tina...put your time has come to an end."

Tina stared, actually becoming afraid. Sakura looked at her sadly.

"I offered you a chance at a new life Tina...but you blew it...I..I'm sorry." 

Linking hands with Syaoran, his father's sword and her mother's staff floated before them. Thomas's necklace, his last thing from Tina, hung above the two weapons.

"With the power of my Star..."

"With the power of the moon...."

"With the power of the planet...."

"We seal you away!"

A vicious blinding light came flying up at Tina. She hung her head as it hit her, evaporating with shimmering dust. Her necklace, matching Thomas's, fell to the ground and broke. A dark mist curled out from it, and was evaporated by the remaining light. 

Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and turned to Thomas.

"Are you okay?"

Thomas looked at her and smiled. "Better than I have been in a long, long time."

Tomoyo ran out of her hiding place and embraced Sakura in a hug. Soon, they all had a group hug, laughing. They had won, and it was all right. The morning dawned to another day, like it always does.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*END*

You kidding me? Here's the epilogue...

*~**~*

Bells rang and Sakura and Syaoran ran out of the church, under the flying rice and confetti. Everyone was clapping. Thomas stood to the side, smiling happily, holding Meling's hand. 

Sakura turned around to face Syaoran, a smile bright on her face.

"Syaoran, we'll protect this place forever, right?" 

Syaoran smiled at his newly wedded wife. "Yes, Sakura. We'll always protect it."

Sakura hugged him tightly and kissed him. Whistles and claps went up like wild. Tomoyo and Eriol grinned, lightly touching Tomoyo's stomach. Just wait til they heard the news....

But for now, This story ends..Of course....

Happily ever after...

For everyone.

*~*End*~*

A/N- was it good? Or did I totally loose my touch? I'll be working on my Tomoyo/Eriol story next. Please review!


End file.
